


Дорога в Когда-нибудь

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теоретически,  эту дорогу можно преодолеть чуть более, чем за день, однако Дину и Сэму пришлось преодолеть гораздо больше – и дело отнюдь не в расстоянии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорога в Когда-нибудь

**Author's Note:**

> Категория: слэш  
> Персонажи: Дин и Сэм Винчестеры, Гарт, Бенни, оригинальные  
> Пейринг: Сэм/Дин  
> Жанр: кейс-фик, hurt/comfort  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Таймлайн: после 8-10  
> Предупреждения: fuck-or-die, афродизиак, сомнительное согласие, мат  
> Дисклеймер: все, что из сериала, ему и принадлежит; некоторые локации вымышлены, некоторые – не очень; мифологию автор извращал в своих злодейских писательских целях.

 

 

Дорога сама по себе может являться главным мотивом,

из-за которого стоит продолжать жить.

Х.Букай

 

**1**

**Бисмарк, Северная Дакота**

\- Этот парень рыжий и косой, - сказал Сэм. – Прямо как ты.

Крохотный золотистый в рыжину чихуахуа торчал – по-другому не скажешь – из слишком просторной собачьей кофточки грубой вязки и усиленно тянул тонюсенькую шейку, пытаясь обнюхать окружающих. Выпуклые глаза и правда смотрели в отчаянно противоположные стороны.

Сэм снова хохотнул едва слышно и посмотрел на Дина. У того во взгляде читалось желание убивать: не то младших братьев, не то маленьких собачек. Вслед за братом убийственного взгляда удостоился и, в общем, ни в чем не повинный чихуахуа.

\- Если б у меня были такие гляделки, я б не на дорогу смотрел, а в оба боковых окна одновременно, - чисто из принципа проворчал Дин.

К середине января температура в столице упала до десяти ниже нуля. Рождество Винчестеры с того памятного года, когда Дина разорвали адские псы, больше не праздновали: вот и в этом году полночи наливались пивом и тупо переключали немногочисленные каналы.  Отношения между ними оставались натянутыми : « А твой кровосос…» -  «А твоя Амелия…»  - «А твой…»  - и так до бесконечности. В общем и целом, всё это хорошего настроения не прибавляло.

И даже при том, что братья решительно, с кровью и мясом, выдрали Амелию и Бенни из своей – снова одной на двоих – жизни. 

Дин взял стаканчик, упал на стул и с наслаждением втянул покрасневшим носом горячий пар. Сэм, зажмурившись и вытянув верхнюю губу,  осторожно пробовал обжигающий кофе.

\- Предлагаю выдвигаться на юг, раз уж тут мы закончили. Холодно, блин.

\- Хорошо, что не сорок, - философски отозвался Сэм, вдруг вздрогнул и, осторожно отставив стаканчик, полез за телефоном.

Замерзшие пальцы послушались не сразу: несколько секунд он, шепотом чертыхаясь, путался в кнопках.

\- Да? Привет, Гарт, - он стрельнул взглядом в сторону брата.

Дин скорчил непонятную, но выразительную гримасу.

\- Мы в Бисмарке, - Сэм фыркнул. – Нет, не в Мексике, в Северной Дакоте. Пытаемся отогреть задницы в «Старбаксе»… А что? – он послушал немного и посерьезнел. – Слушай, звякни через пять минут, а? Мы только в машину сядем.

Он спрятал мобильный и поднялся:

\- Бери свой кофе, пошли. Гарт нашел нам дело.

Они сели в «Импалу»;  Дин завел двигатель и включил печку, по сотому кругу начиная ворчать, что Детка и так бензин жрет, как не в себя, а уж в такие холода… Сотый круг ворчания милостиво прервал звонок Гарта. Сэм включил громкую связь.

\- А что там в Дакоте? – полюбопытствовал Гарт.

\- Очевидцы поначалу орали, что НЛО, - поделился Сэм. – Потом оказалось, что лунные девы из преданий оджибве. Правда, совершенно не такие симпатичные, как в легендах: чудесной музыкой заманивали мужчин на свой серебристый корабль, поднимались метров эдак на пятьсот, а потом корабль таинственным образом исчезал.

\- А несчастный чувак оставался, -  добавил Дин. – И совершенно не таинственным образом шлепался с высоты Башни Сирс.

\- Башни Уиллиса, - поправил Сэм. – Ее переименовали в две тысячи девятом.

\- А без разницы. Те же яйца только в профиль.

\- И как вы справились? – поинтересовался Гарт, с удовольствием внимающий их перепалке.

\- Это всё Дин, - хихикнул Сэм. – Откуда несчастным девам было знать, что чтобы его очаровать, не райские песнопения надо крутить, а «AC/DC».

\- Всё, хорош ля-ля разводить, - вмешался Дин. – Гарт, выкладывай.

\- В общем, дело такое, - охотник переключился на серьезный тон. – Мне позвонили из парка Рузвельта. Связь была хреновая, но если я правильно понял, они там застрелили не того оленя, и теперь за ними гоняется спятивший эскимосский шаман.

В салоне повисло гробовое молчание. Братья синхронно подняли брови и переглянулись над телефоном.

\- Обкурился? – одними губами спросил Дин.

Сэм пожал плечами.

\- Алло? Эй? – забеспокоился Гарт. – Ребята, вы там?

\- Да-да. Слушай, Гарт, ты…эээ…уверен, что всё правильно понял?

\- Так я и говорю, что связь хреновая была, - протараторил Гарт. – Послушайте, я понимаю, что звучит по-дурацки, но примерно так они мне и сказали. Вы там рядышком, скатайтесь, разберитесь в чем дело.

Сэм, не теряя времени, полез за картой.

\- А что за чуваки? – поинтересовался Дин. – Егеря? Туристы? Браконьеры?

\- Они охотники, но…

\- Баста, приятель, - Дин хлопнул ладонью по рулю. – Звякни кому-нибудь еще. Мы с другими охотниками не работаем.

\- Подожди, Дин. С ними не работать надо, их спасать надо. Они новенькие, зеленые совсем, жалко ведь.

\- Жалко – у пчелки, - парировал Дин. – В том самом месте. Я никуда не еду.

\- Дин, да ладно тебе, - вступился брат. – Это наша работа, помнишь? Спасать людей, охотиться на  нечисть…

\- Помню, бля, - с горечью перебил Дин. – Сегодня ты их спас, а завтра они тебя пристрелят на всякий пожарный. Это было давно, Сэм. Всё изменилось.

\- А, ну да, - хмыкнул Сэм. – Конечно. Бенни.

\- А лисицу-оборотня ты, разумеется, сразу же прикончил, как полагается!

\- Эээ, полегче, парни, - Гарт, хотя и понятия не имел, о чем речь, каким-то таинственным органом почуял, что спор давний и растянется надолго. – Так вы едете?

\- Нет! – рявкнул Дин.

\- Да! – в унисон сказал Сэм.

Они сердито уставились друг на друга.

\- Ладно, - торжественно сказал Гарт. – Не хотел я говорить, но скажу. Они девушки.

\- Кто девушки? – невнимательно спросил Дин, продолжая буравить брата взглядом.

\- Охотники. В смысле, охотницы.

\- Гонишь!

\- Ничуть.

\- Да ладно, - не поверил Дин. – Думаешь, я поведусь. Услышу про цыпочек с пушками наперевес и помчусь, теряя тапки.

Гарт хихикнул:

\- Ну, в общем и целом…да.

\- Нифига подобного! – отрезал Дин, пожевал губу и вздохнул. – Но с другой стороны, женщин надо спасать.

\- Особенно в душе, - подсказал брат.

\- Национальный парк тоже сойдет. Сколько их там, Гарт?

\- Двое. Было трое, но до третьей шаман уже добрался, так что поторопитесь, а не то обнаружите три очень симпатичных трупа.

\- Они симпатичные? – переспросил Дин.

\- Короче, - перебил Сэм. – Ты уже понял, что мы едем. Давай телефончики этих охотниц.

Он записал номера на выуженной из бардачка более или менее чистой салфетке. Потом братья залпом проглотили хорошо подостывший кофе, и Дин погнал к национальному парку Теодора Рузвельта.

Ехать и впрямь оказалось недалеко: всего-то около двух часов. Сэм воспользовался этим временем, чтобы позвонить по одному из продиктованных телефонов и расспросить о подробностях проблемы. Очень долго он ничего не говорил, только кивал и на разные интонации помыкивал в трубку. Дин терзался любопытством.

\- Хорош стонать, – ворчливо поторопил он. – Ты там ее расспрашиваешь или на телефонный секс раскрутил?

Сэм бросил на него укоризненный взгляд и снова что-то промычал, на этот раз сочувственно. Дин закатил глаза и поставил в проигрыватель кассету: хоть какой-то посторонний звук.

По закону мирового свинства в тот самый момент, когда Дин втянулся в композицию настолько, что принялся постукивать большими пальцами по рулю и подпевать про себя, Сэм закончил разговор. С минуту старший Винчестер боролся с искушением отплатить той же монетой и заставить брата кипеть от невыплеснутых сведений, но потом сдался и приглушил звук.

\- Ну? Во что там эти неудавшиеся Зачарованные влипли?

\- Судя по голосам, они действительно молоденькие совсем.

\- Охотницы, - фыркнул Дин. – Малолетки, девчонки притом, а всё туда же.

\- Не то чтобы малолетки, - не согласился Сэм. – Не младше Джо, я думаю, а она охотилась и, если помнишь, неплохо.

\- Короче, - резко оборвал брат. – Над чем ты мычал полчаса? Там и вправду олени и эскимосский шаман?

\- Почти, - Сэм улыбнулся уголком губ. – Там мяндаш и нойда.

Дин сидел с каменным лицом и хлопал глазами.

\- М-да, объяснил, - хмыкнул Сэм. – В общем, нойда – это саамский шаман, а мяндаш – олень-оборотень, саамы его очень почитают. Если вкратце, девочки замочили мяндаша, потому что он оборотень, хотя и олень. Пугал туристов. Ну а для шамана смерть тотема это, сам понимаешь…

\- А что за саамы такие?

\- Северный народ, их немного осталось, - Сэм нахмурился, вспоминая. – Живут, правда, в Норвегии и России, в основном… Что?

Дин наблюдал за ним с тенью улыбки:

\- Ничего. Просто я так и вижу, как ты в этой своей огромной башке листаешь «Википедию».

\- Иди ты. Так вот, они живут поселениями, но этот зачем-то отбился и работал в Рузвельт-парке объездчиком несколько лет. Девочки говорят, на вид старичок-алкоголик, а оказался крутым колдуном.

\- Вот засада, - Дин снова вывернул звук погромче. – Надеюсь, они сказали, где их искать?

**Медора, Северная Дакота**

Дебби и Рут в самом деле оказались молоденькими, а пустынные, припорошенные снегом прерии – очень неприятным местом. По крайней мере, зимой. Пологие холмы и невысокие кустарники ничуть не сдерживали ледяной ветер, и Дин всерьез беспокоился за сохранность своего носа. Однако вскоре они уже сидели в большой кемпинговой палатке (недостаточно, впрочем, большой, учитывая кое-чей рост и богатырский размах плеч) и пили горячий горький кофе.

\- Мы хотели просто уйти, - сказала худенькая скуластая Рут. – Но он нам не позволяет. Играет, как лисица с мышью. Верити убила гигантская щука, представляете? Буквально… - она не то кашлянула, не то всхлипнула. – Буквально…откусила половину.

\- В смысле? – не понял Сэм. – Тут на пару миль вокруг ни одного водоема.

\- А я о чем говорю!

Дин, который в продолжение разговора молчал и вдумчиво шмыгал носом, решительно махнул рукой:

\- Ладно, девочки, подъем, поехали. Машину щука, небось, не прокусит.

Сэм, которому не очень понравилось, что брат включил его в разряд «девочек», покачал головой:

\- До машины еще дойти надо.

Большую часть вещей пришлось бросить. Двигались перебежками: девушки посредине, братья – по бокам, тщательно выцеливая пистолетами во все стороны, даже в небо и землю. Однако путь до «Импалы» прошел на удивление гладко: куда хватало глаз, ни единого живого существа. Они быстро забрались в автомобиль, и Дин рванул «Импалу» с места, направляясь к выезду из парка.

\- Неужели выберемся, - прошептала Дебби.

Братья не ответили. Дин до белых костяшек сжимал руль, напряженно глядя прямо перед собой, Сэм косился то в одно, то в другое боковое окно.

\- Слышите? – внезапно сказал он.  – Что это?

За ревом двигателя «Импалы» человек непривычный едва ли расслышал бы посторонние звуки, если они не были совсем уж громкими, но Сэм знал шум братовой машины назубок и безошибочно выцепил не вписывающийся в общую картину гул. Девушки выпрямились и принялись настороженно прислушиваться, потом Дебби случайно оглянулась и пронзительно вскрикнула. Дин в очередной раз вскинул глаза на зеркальце заднего вида, громко чертыхнулся и ударил по тормозам. Он мог чем угодно, поклясться, что две секунды назад за «Импалой» даже облака пыли не было, не то что… Машину занесло, повернуло боком – и затопило могучей волной гнедых, золотистых и буланых лоснящихся тел. С полминуты слышался только грохот крепких копыт, пару раз машина крупно дернулась: кто-то задевал капот и багажник под аккомпанемент злобного визга. Потом всё стихло.

Пассажиры «Импалы» уставились в окна.

\- Мустанги, - прошептала Рут.

Двигаться дальше не получалось: большой табун одичавших лошадей окружил машину широким, но плотным кольцом. Мустанги раздували ноздри, таращили глаза, беспрестанно переступали с ноги на ногу и в целом выглядели так, будто не понимали, что вообще тут делают, но разбегаться не спешили.

\- А если на них с разгону? – нервно спросил Дин.

Несмотря на нередкие, продиктованные семейным делом вылазки в леса и охоту с Бобби в детстве, он  был до мозга костей городским жителем и никогда особо не ладил с дикой природой.

\- Плохая затея, - покачал головой Сэм. – Может, нескольких и собьешь, но они массой задавят. Машина будет всмятку…

\- …и мы следом, - закончила Рут.

\- Перестрелять патронов не хватит, - перебирал варианты  Дин. – А если пальнуть, не испугаются?

\- Если их контролирует шаман, не испугаются, - проговорила Дебби.

\- А вдруг? Старику, должно быть, трудно пудрить мозги целому табуну.

\- Этот старик, - возразил Сэм, - заставил гигантскую рыбину выскочить из сухой земли. Что ему несколько десятков лошадей.

Дин пожал плечами, но всё-таки опустил немного стекло и метко влепил пулю между глаз здоровенному серому жеребцу. Тот мотнул головой и грянул на сухую траву, суча ногами. Ближайшие к нему лошади пронзительно заржали и прыснули в разные стороны, но не успели люди обрадоваться, как мустанги – дрожащие, моментально взмокшие – вернулись обратно, затянув спасительную прореху.

Стало ясно, что из табуна так легко не выбраться.

\- И долго они собираются так стоять? – поинтересовался Дин. – Пока кто-нибудь из нас не помрет с голоду?

Дебби, кажется, хотела что-то сказать, но тут по рядам лошадей короткой волной прокатилась паника. Мустанги дернулись в обе стороны, кто-то ржал перепуганно и трубно, кого-то толкнули, кого-то сбили с ног. Потом передние ряды поспешно разомкнулись и выпустили в центр круга огромного – не намного меньше лошади – бурого с сединой медведя.

\- Это он, - прошептала Дебби. – Нойда. Перекинулся.

\- Пошли, Сэм, - Дин толкнул брата плечом и нащупал в кармане патроны. – А то он мне сейчас Детку поцарапает.

Читай: «выцарапает нас из машины, как тунца из банки»,  дело ясное.

\- А вы не смейте соваться наружу, - приказал он девушкам. – Предоставьте его нам.

Они осторожно вышли из «Импалы». Медведь грузно поднялся на задние лапы, угрожающе взревел, и тут же две пули вошли в заросшую светло-коричневой шерстью грудь почти одновременно. Вошли – и утонули в ней, не оставив повреждений, будто братья стреляли не по живой плоти, а по воде.

\- Упс, - пробормотал Дин. – Бернард-то не прост.

Медведь опустился на все четыре лапы и, угрожающе покачивая головой, двинулся на охотников. Братья, настороженно держа пистолеты перед собой, попятились в разные стороны, но оборотень двинулся прямой наводкой к машине, и стало ясно, что надо что-то делать – и срочно. За стеклом маячило бледное перепуганное лицо – не то Дебби, не то Рут. Медведь подскочил к «Импале» и снова поднялся на задние лапы, готовясь обрушить могучий удар на крышу машины. Дин явственно представил, как она промнется, как полетят стекла, как медведь сунется башкой в окно и… Он выпустил еще две пули, надеясь если не задеть, так хотя бы отвлечь, но зверь обратил на них такое же внимание, как на парочку пчел.

И тут Сэм повел себя странно. Он развернулся спиной к медведю, наклонился вперед и выстрелил, просунув пистолет между ногами. Дин так озадачился, что даже отвел взгляд от медведя. А потом вдруг с истерическим ржанием ударились в панику и бросились наутек мустанги, которые до этого, невзирая на рычание и выстрелы, не сходили с места. Мазнув взглядом по быстро удаляющимся крупам и стоящим трубой хвостам, Дин снова повернулся к медведю и…

На месте зверя стоял невысокий коренастый старичок. И хотя по лицу видна была его принадлежность к северным народам, одежду он носил самую обычную, если не считать высоких меховых сапог с загнутыми носами и удивительного пояса – черного, очень широкого, обшитого разноцветными лентами и бисером. Братья переглянулись: возможно, теперь, когда нойда перестал изображать смертельно опасного зверя, получится поговорить и решить дело миром? Но шаман что-то резко сказал, вынул из-под полы замызганной брезентовой куртки бубен и поднял над головой.

Дин вскинул пистолет. Грянул выстрел, но результат был точно такой же, как при попытке убить медведя.

\- В пояс стреляй! – заорал Сэм.

Дин не понял зачем, но выстрелил не раздумывая: благо ширина пояса позволяла. Спустя полсекунды Сэм послал пулю нойде в голову. На этот раз шаман упал, как подкошенный, но тело его, едва коснувшись сухой травы, исчезло. Вместе с бубном.

\- Уффф, - выдохнул Дин. – Вроде, дел не успел натворить?

\- Сказал что-то, - пожал плечами Сэм. – Надеюсь, просто обложил нас каким-то своим саамским матом.

Но лицо у него оставалось озабоченным.

**Бисмарк, Северная Дакота**

Удачное завершение дела Винчестеры вместе с Дебби и Рут отметили в гриль-баре «Космические пришельцы». Ожидая заказ, Дин несколько минут разглядывал раскрашенный под открытый космос потолок и фигурки инопланетян, натыканные по всему залу, потом мотнул головой и с интересом уставился на брата:

\- Откуда ты знал, что сработают эти фишки с выстрелами и поясом?

\- Вспомнил миф, - пожал плечами Сэм. – Давно читал в какой-то библиотеке. Там тоже колдун превращался в медведя, и его не могли убить, пока вот так не выстрелили и не срезали с него пояс. 

\- Давайте уже не будем о работе, а? – умоляюще попросила Рут.

Дин посмотрел на нее так, будто только что заметил, потом нахмурился:

\- Очень правильное замечание, леди. Бросайте вы это дело. Кто вас вообще надоумил охотиться?

Девушки переглянулись.

\- У меня кузен охотится, - призналась Дебби. – Норберт Хилл. Его еще Норт называют, не слышали?

Дин и Сэм синхронно помотали головами.

\- В общем, он нас брал с собой, а потом мы решили взяться за дело самостоятельно, - продолжала Дерби. – Подумаешь, олень-оборотень. Даже не волк. Кто ж знал, что так обернется.

\- Мой вам совет, - серьезно сказал Дин. – Делайте карьеру в чем-нибудь другом. Охота – занятие не женское. Вы «Баффи» в детстве пересмотрели?

Дебби пожала плечами. Рут с преувеличенным интересом разглядывала фигурку ближайшего пришельца. Дин повернулся к брату и пожал плечами, всем своим видом говоря «Бесполезняк!». Тут принесли еду, и они, порядком продрогшие и проголодавшиеся, принялись за фирменные «инопланетные» бургеры и «космический летательный» салат.

**«Келли-Инн», там же**

Картинки бежали перед глазами сплошным потоком: пальмы, яркое синее небо, огромные белые лайнеры, изящный длинный-длинный мост, а потом – контрастом ко всему солнечному великолепию – угрюмый северный валун, смахивающий на медведя. Дин прищурился на него, потом повернул голову и увидел рядом убитого шамана, нелепого в зимней одежде. Во лбу у него зияла аккуратная темная дырочка, на куртке висели черные кожаные лохмотья с разорванными лентами. Нойда медленно поднял руку, сказал два незнакомых слова и указал на валун. Дин сделал шаг вперед, а шаман снова поднял руку и полоснул его длинными медвежьими когтями.

***

Сэм проснулся и тревожно лежал в темноте, не понимая, что его разбудило. С соседней кровати донесся едва слышный протяжный, но сильно придушенный стон, как будто Дин закусил подушку. Сэм слегка раздраженно подумал, что братец мог бы и в ванную смотаться, если приспичило подрочить среди ночи. Дин снова застонал.

\- Дин! – сердито прошипел Сэм. – Иди-ка в сортир свое либидо успокаивать, а? Спать не даешь.

\- Боже…

\- Дин? – Сэм сел на постели: удовольствием в голосе старшего и не пахло. – Ты в порядке?

\- Спина, - отчетливее проговорил Дин, и Сэм, включив лампу, увидел, что он лежит на животе и действительно сжимает в зубах угол подушки.

Что бы с ним не творилось, наверное, это больно. Наверное, это _очень_ больно.

Сэм подскочил к брату и сдвинул с него одеяло. Дин шумно дышал через нос и возил ногами по простыне. По гладкой, мокрой от холодного пота и по-зимнему бледной спине набухали и змеились тончайшие рубцы, словно под кожей не то ползали черви, не то тянулись нити, оставляя на поверхности темно-серый след. Постепенно между лопаток явственно обрисовались – Сэм недоуменно нахмурил лоб – очертания штата Миннесота, затем темная линия скользнула вниз, побежала вдоль позвоночника и исчезла под резинкой боксеров. А потом вдруг серый след начал быстро таять, и через несколько секунд спина брата уже выглядела так же, как обычно.

Дин выдохнул, разжал сведенные судорогой челюсти и обмяк – не то потерял сознание, не то заснул.

***

\- …нет, не черные и не синие, Гарт, скорее темно-серые… А? Изнутри, будто нитку под кожей протягивали… Миннесота, представляешь? Даже с почтовым сокращением, так что не ошибешься…

Дин дышал в пахнущую отбеливателем наволочку, прислушиваясь к знакомому голосу. Сколько раз ему приходилось просыпаться под такую вот скороговорку брата, горячо что-то кому-то объясняющего и меряющего широкими жирафьими шагами чересчур маленький номер.

\- …а я о чем? Если уж ожившая татушка, так хоть бы знаки какие таинственные показывала, а то штат, блин. Да еще и с буквами. Что? Да, он что-то сказал, но по-своему, я не понял. Повторить? Я попробую, но сам знаешь…

Сэм и вправду попробовал. Будь в голове у Дина чуть меньше сонного тумана, он бы заржал в голос. В исполнении покойного нойды слово (слова?) казалось зловещим, в исполнении же брата – просто набором звуков, причем весьма смешных.

И этот смехотворный набор звуков словно за ниточку потянул, частично распутав клубок мутных снов. Мертвый шаман там говорил что-то. Дин перекатился на бок, открыл рот и неожиданно сказал то, что услышал во сне.

\- Секунду, - сказал Сэм в трубку, быстро подошел и сунул телефон брату под нос. – Повтори-ка, что ты только что сказал.

Дин повторил.

\- Записал? – сказал Сэм в трубку, потом снова  повернулся к нему и вдруг, присев, заглянул в глаза. – Гарт, что-то он как обдолбанный… Нет, вроде не тошнит, и не болит больше ничего… Ладно, чувак, - это уже Дину. – Спи дальше.

Дин послушно закрыл глаза, но не заснул, а погрузился в полудрему, продолжая слышать всё, о чем говорил Сэм.

\- Думаешь, стоит съездить? И куда конкретно? Миннесота – штат не маленький… Ладно, разберемся. До связи. Как только что узнаешь, звони.

Было как-то…спокойно. Сэм всегда просыпался раньше: одно время из-за кошмаров, потом просто потому, что во сне что-то надумал и решил проверить свою догадку в Инете с утречка. Если подумать, Дин любил утро – когда просыпался не привязанным, не на больничной койке, не с кошмарным похмельем, не в четких прозрачных полусумерках Чистилища с Бенни за спиной и блуждающим неподалеку Кастиэлем…

Громко треснула ветка, и Дин взвился свечкой, выставив перед собой самодельную секиру.

И вместо голодного оборотня наткнулся взглядом на застывшего с огромными глазами Сэма, держащего в руках половинки разломанного хрустящего крекера.

\- Эй? – осторожно окликнул Сэм. – Дин, ты в Северной Дакоте, в гостинице, помнишь?

Дин скосил глаза в одну сторону, в другую, потом обнаружил, что держит не секиру, а пистолет. Впрочем, один черт. Вот тебе и спокойствие.

\- И часто с тобой так? – Сэм медленно положил половинки хлебца на стол. – Мне стоит ходить в войлочных тапочках и не издавать громких звуков?

\- Забей, придурок, - разозлился Дин. – Я тебе не псих.

\- Конечно, - покладисто согласился Сэм. – Я тебе верю. Может, теперь уберешь пистолет?

Упс. Проклятье.

\- Мужик, только не надо обращаться со мной, как с пациентом психушки, ладно? – Дин бросил пистолет на подушку. – Оно, знаешь ли, раздражает.

\- Я в курсе, - Сэм снова подхватил крекер и развел руками. – Я просто печеньку разломал, ясно? А ты в меня целишься, и глаза как у…акулы. Тут поневоле вспомнишь о вежливости.

\- Ладно, - Дин махнул рукой и опустился на край кровати, чувствуя остатки противной слабости, как бывает после сильной боли. – Я слышал, как ты трепался с Гартом. Выяснили, что со мной было?

\- Скорее всего, какой-то наговор, - пожал плечами Сэм. – «Наслал стрелы», как у них говорится. Знать бы только, в чем смысл – не в том же, чтобы рисовать у тебя на спине все штаты по очереди.

Дин, скривившись, вспомнил ночные ощущения и решил, что еще штук пятьдесят таких сеансов не выдюжит.

Он натянул футболку, вылил в чашку остатки кофе из кофеварки и сел за стол напротив брата.

\- Одно слово Гарт разобрал сразу, - продолжал Сэм. – «Сейд». Это священный камень. Опять-таки, непонятно, к чему это.

Дин со стуком опустил чашку на стол.

\- Что-то снилось такое… Здоровенный валун, весь в мхе, на медведя похожий, - он потер бровь, вспоминая. – А еще пальмы и яхты. Но это уже, наверное, из другой оперы.

\- М-да, пальмы – это явно не про Миннесоту, - согласился Сэм. – Но Гарт считает, стоит туда съездить.

\- Куда конкретно? Штат большой.

Сэм снова пожал плечами:

\- Я спросил то же самое.

Дин согласно мыкнул, набрав полный рот кофе.

И тут между лопатками вогнали гарпун. Чертовы кровососы! Чертов Бенни! Говорил же ему, не оставляй оружие, пусть даже перебили всех… Как теперь с такой раной, без бинтов, без антибиотиков, и на запах крови сбегутся орды монстров, и нет времени валяться и выздоравливать… О возможности умереть Дин не думал. Нет в Чистилище такого слова, не для них.

\- Дин!

Истоптанная листва под щекой была почему-то гладкая и чересчур мокрая. Еще через момент Дин понял, что валяется лицом и грудью в коричневой тепловатой луже, разлитой по столешнице, а холодные пальцы Сэма шарят в том месте под футболкой, где зияет рана.

Или нет никакой раны? Тогда почему так болит спина? Дин прислушался и понял, что нет, не болит. Но болела ведь? Что за чертовщина?

\- Как ты?- Сэм одернул на нем футболку и обошел сбоку.

\- Мокро, - Дин с гримасой смахнул с лица капли и обозрел огромное влажное пятно на груди.

\- Я не о том. Болит?

\- Нет. А должно?

\- Судя по тому, как ты вдруг изобразил кофейный фонтан и отрубился ненадолго на столе, то да, должно, - рассудил Сэм. – Должно _было_ , по крайней мере. Похоже, маленький привет от нойды. Там было написано «Дулут».

\- Где там? – все еще чуть заторможенно поинтересовался Дин.

\- У тебя на спине, - Сэм покачал головой, глядя, как брат пытается потрогать себя между лопатками. – Там уже нет ничего.

\- Что этот урод со мной делает?

\- Без понятия, Дин. Поехали в Дулут. Авось что-то прояснится.

Дин так и не получил утреннюю дозу кофе, но решил, что наверстает по дороге.

В полном недоумении Винчестеры отбыли в Штат Северной звезды.

**В дороге**

\- По-моему, мы уже были в Дулуте, нет? – Сэм свернул карту и положил в бардачок.

Дин глянул на него искоса:

\- А ты не помнишь?

Сэм призадумался, потом потряс головой.

\- Ну и нечего фигню всякую помнить.

\- Ай, брось, Дин, что мы там делали? Я тогда, что ли, без души был?

Сэму, в общем, подробности ни шли ни ехали, но как часто бывает, мысль засела в голове и точила, будто миниатюрный дятел. Дин только покачивал головой и отбивал неизвестный ритм по рулю.

\- Чувак, серьезно, я теперь до ночи думать больше ни о чем не смогу… О.

\- О? – переспросил Дин.

\- Я вспомнил, - пояснил Сэм и отвернулся к окну, за которым, стоило им выехать за городскую черту, потянулись скучные, припорошенные снегом поля. – Мэг тогда меня знатно объездила.

\- Точно, - хмыкнул Дин. – Я тебя неделю искал. Боже, когда это было-то? Лет двести назад?

\- Что-то около того. Хотя, если сравнить с Люцифером… - Сэм тряхнул волосами. – То это так, мелочь жизни.

\- Заткнись, старик, - настроение у Дина сменилось так резко, что Сэм был готов поклясться, что слышал щелчок. – Хочешь устроить вечер воспоминаний, пиши мемуары.

Сэм дернул плечом и замолчал. Так братья – почти в полном молчании – проехали поля, небольшие города, потом началась полоса озер. Озера внесли некоторое разнообразие в вид за окном, но скоро от вида тихой зеленовато-серой воды Сэма стало клонить в сон точно так же, как от равнин и пологих склонов. Остановившись перекусить в Фарго, они обменялись несколькими словами: Сэм похвалил яблочный салат, Дин – бюст официантки, хотя и без особого задора. Через пару часов – больше полей, больше воды – Сэм было вытащил брата полюбоваться с причала озером Хайт-оф-Лэнд, но на берегу дул такой промозглый ветер, что находиться там смог бы только, по выражению Дина, оголтелый длинношерстный пингвин. Теперь вместо полей несколько часов за окном мелькали деревья. Дин слушал музыку, Сэм клевал носом, бодая лбом холодное стекло, в салоне между ними висела тяжелая, как глыба льда, неловкость.

\- Интересно, что он тут от нас хочет, - не особенно ожидая ответа, пробормотал Дин на подъезде к городу.

\- Посмотреть, как поднимают Эриал-Лифт-Бридж? – тем не менее, предположил Сэм.

Дин раздраженно зыркнул на него и сосредоточился на дороге: они въезжали в Дулут.

**2**

**Дулут, Миннесота**

Братья остановились в мотеле «Аллиндейл». Номер был крохотный, но чистый; помимо прочих удобств, Сэм с удовольствием обнаружил бесплатный интернет, а Дин – кабельное ТВ. Пробыв в дороге около девяти часов, они решили отложить решение животрепещущей загадки «Что же чокнутый шаман хочет от Дина в Миннесоте» до завтра. Сам же виновник с облегченным ворчанием вылез из кокона одежек и, стягивая на ходу футболку, направился в душ.

\- А ну стой, - Сэм одним прыжком нагнал его на пороге и взял за плечо. – У тебя тут опять что-то написано.

\- Слава богу, что я это не почувствовал, - заметил Дин. – Что-то интересное?

\- Может, да, а может, нет, - Сэм включил камеру на телефоне. – Потому что пока я не понимаю нифига кроме того, что это латиница. 

\- Превосходно. А теперь, может, прекратишь обнюхивать мою спину и отпустишь уже в душ?

Сэм, который и в самом деле наклонился поближе, чтобы лучше поймать надпись на экран, возмущенно фыркнул и пробормотал что-то, подозрительно напоминающее «дурнопахнущий». Дин умудрился отвесить ему затрещину, не оборачиваясь, но перед тем, как окончательно скрыться в ванной, глянул на снимок.

«Lávlla».

То ли нервы разыгрались, то ли что, но стоя под блаженно горячими потоками воды, Дин чувствовал, как слово каждой буквой пульсирует на коже и въедается всё глубже, пуская ниточки-корни, чтобы добраться до позвоночника, впиться в спинной мозг и…

\- Дин!

Наваждение спало. Несмотря на наполнивший душевую кабинку пар, Дин поежился и опасливо подвигал лопатками.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Я нашел, - нетерпеливо откликнулся Сэм с другой стороны двери. – Как и следовало ожидать, саамский.

\- Ну? – заинтересовался Дин.

\- Означает «песня».

\- Песня? Чушь какая-то.

Сэм ничего не ответил, но Дин явственно – как будто мог его видеть – почувствовал, что брат с немного виноватым видом пожимает плечами.

***

Это нервы. Всего лишь воображение разыгралось.

Дин хотел поискать чистую футболку (черт, опять, кажется, кончились – придется просить у брата), но по пути к сумке забыл, за чем шел. Проклятые буквы, как только обнаружилось их наличие, определенно зажили своей жизнью: мерзкое ощущение, как будто нитки тянутся под кожей…нитки ( _или черви извиваются, узкие, твердые и жгучие, как раскаленная проволока_ )… Тьфу! Дин задавил порыв поднять руку и поскрести спину (… _и тогда кожа под пальцами разойдется, как прелый картон, и под ней…_ Хватит!), а вместо этого схватил пульт и включил телевизор.

На экране энергично вопила певица с фиолетовыми волосами. Поморщившись, Дин хотел переключить, но тут ощущение горячих ниток ( _червей, мерзких белесых…_ ) снова усилилось и захватило его целиком. Он стоял столбом, не решаясь пошевелиться, будто стоит ему двинуться, и несуществующие твари поймут, зачем вокруг сладкая человеческая плоть.

\- Сэм…

\- Да? – услышав в его голосе неладное, Сэм оторвался от ноутбука.

И тут ощущение схлынуло.

\- Нет, ничего, - Дин снова поднял пульт.

\- Буквы исчезают, - удивленно сказал брат.

\- Серьезно? – Дин оторвался от экрана, на котором из всех летели фейерверки, а потом эти все куда-то побежали.

\- Ага, уже совсем бледные стали, - Сэм подошел и протянул руку.

\- Не лапай, - Дин шатнулся в сторону. – От них и так …как-то…странно.

\- Как странно? – встревожился брат.

\- Довольно мерзко, - признался Дин. – Но уже прошло.

Сэм взглянул на его спину, потом на экран и хмыкнул:

\- Песня.

\- Чего?

\- Там было написано «песня», - сказал Сэм. – А ты как раз песню включил, и буквы исчезли.

\- Эээ, хочешь сказать, стоило мне послушать… - он посмотрел в угол экрана, - Кэти Перри, и всё прошло?

\- Ну, может, совпадение, - Сэм почесал затылок. – У тебя с этой песней ничего не связано?

\- Нет, - Дин таки выключил телевизор. – Помимо того, что я терпеть не могу попсу.

Сэм еще раз хмыкнул и, убедившись, что надпись со спины брата полностью исчезла, вернулся к компьютеру.

***

Через полные два дня, на протяжении которых не произошло абсолютно ничего значимого, Дин заскучал настолько, что соблазнил брата на экскурсию в усадьбу Конгдонов, знакомую обоим по старому ужастику «Ты полюбишь мою мать». Местечко это – красное трехэтажное здание в поздневикторианском стиле – располагалось на берегу озера и слыло «домом с привидениями». Судя по тому, как Дин, совершенно не слушая гида, оглядывался по сторонам, он явно надеялся хоть одним глазком увидеть призраки старушки Элизабет, задушенной подушкой, и ее сиделки, забитой канделябром. Увы, даже если призраки там и были (что очень вряд ли, если учесть популярность усадьбы у туристов), то они явно решили держаться от Дина подальше.

Но на третью ночь Сэм снова проснулся от придушенного мычания и терпеливо сидел, подавляя порыв погладить брата по мокрой вздрагивающей спине, пока хищные темно-серые линии обрисовывали новые, слегка вздымающиеся над кожей очертания. Наконец, Дин всхлипнул и не то что расслабился – растекся, как кисель, а Сэм потянулся вытаскивать из постели (или где его там застал) Гарта. На этот раз обрушившаяся на старшего Винчестера неведомая напасть вела их в Айову.

Утро пришло ветреное, промозглое. Дин чувствовал себя неважно и злился: ему случалось ломать кости, его швыряли об стены, его рвали адские псы, да что там – в преисподней Аластор его чуть ли не на клочки разбирал, а тут какие-то паршивые сверхъестественные татушки вознамерились за десяток минут превратить его в дрожащее, ополоумевшее от боли желе и, стыдно признать, преуспели. Тот факт, что Сэм чуть ли не насильно попытался отобрать ключи, хорошего настроения Дину не прибавил.

\- Да подумай ты своей упрямой башкой! – взывал Сэм. – А если нойда решит маршрут уточнить? Помнишь, как ты в стол нырнул? Хочешь такой же трюк за рулем провернуть?

Дин понимал, что брат прав. В отличие от предыдущего отрезка дороги, дальнейший путь пролегал по крупной и оживленной тридцать пятой трассе, пересекающей множество населенных пунктов. Уход в бессознанку на водительском кресле ну никак не тянул на безопасное вождение. В конце концов ему пришлось не только уступить брату руль, но и сесть – о ужас – на заднее сиденье, которое Винчестеры использовали только если кто-то из них был ранен или совсем уж затекли ноги. Сэм рассудил, что если куда-то падать мордой, то лучше это «куда-то» окажется мягкой спинкой сиденья, чем приборной панелью. Дин от злости заскрипел зубами, но подчинился.

**В дороге**

Знаешь, Сэмми, я всё еще там. У меня звериный нюх, самодельная секира и две задницы, помимо собственной, за которыми нужно присматривать. Не потому что они не в состоянии сами о себе позаботиться, а потому что я так привык. Ну, ты понял. У меня ясная голова, я наконец-то могу прекратить ломать мозги, отпустить себя на инстинктах и не выискивать до кровавых мушек перед глазами оттенки серого. Мне не надо юлить, не надо врать, не надо умалчивать. Мне вообще не надо разговаривать. Мне не надо притворяться, не надо смотреть на горе, страх и недоверие на лицах гражданских, ради которых мы рвем жопы. Мне вообще не надо смотреть на лица. Откочерыжить голову можно и без разглядывания лиц. Мне не в чем сомневаться и не о чем жалеть. Я все еще там, Сэмми. Да, я искал выход изо всех сил. Нет, я не хочу обратно. Но вся соль в том, что я так до конца и не вернулся. Наверное, именно поэтому ты меня не ждал.

***

На языке остался характерный привкус, а на обивке – отпечатки зубов. Сэм, сбросив до минимума скорость и перегнувшись через спинку сиденья, попытался взять его за загривок и встряхнуть, но пальцы скользили на слишком коротких волосах. Когда он остановил «Импалу» у обочины, вышел и распахнул дверцу, Дин чуть было не вывалился ему под ноги.

\- Старик, как ты?

\- Как огурчик.

\- Зелененький и в пупырышку, - понимающе кивнул Сэм. – Дай мне посмотреть.

Дин, недовольно чмыхнув носом, потянул вверх многочисленные слои одежды.

\- Сидар-Рапидс, - констатировал Сэм через пару секунд. – Что ж, если я правильно помню, у них там самый большой газетный архив в Штатах. Пороемся, поищем прецеденты.

\- А что Гарт? – поинтересовался Дин.

\- Утверждает, что нащупал ниточку, но не уверен, а потому пока молчит.

\- Вот же сукин сын. Пока он будет уверен, меня…

_…сожрут горячие бледные черви, прогрызут путь из-под кожи к сердцу и легким._

\- Тебя что? – не понял Сэм.

\- Ничего, - Дин хлопнул себя по ширинке. – Подожди чуток, я смотаюсь отлить.

\- Ага, - рассеянно согласился брат. – Шуруй.

**3**

**Сидар-Рапидс, Айова**

\- Дин, покажи…

\- Отвянь! – Дин ловко вывернулся из-под его руки и отошел к окну. – Чувак, ты меня достал. Каждые пять минут «покажи» да «покажи». Надоел уже.

\- А вдруг подсказка появится, - не уступал Сэм. – Слушай, ты б ходил без футболки, а? Тогда сразу увидим, если что.

\- А без штанов мне не побегать? – окрысился Дин.

\- Так слова у тебя на спине возникают, а не на заднице, - логично и возмутительно серьезно возразил брат.

\- Слава те, господи, - Дин закатил глаза. – Мне и без писанины на заднице проблем в этой жизни хватает.

Сэм отстал от него. На целых пятнадцать минут. Наконец-то он смог спокойно посидеть на покрывале и полистать книжку про редкие проклятия из запасов Бобби (книжка была чертовски нудная, но местами смутно эротическая – можно, как говориться, совместить приятное с полезным). Тем не менее, по прошествии четверти часа брошенные тайком взгляды, прилетающие со стороны Сэма, накопились в таком угрожающем количестве, что Дин начал буквально под ними задыхаться. Он громко фыркнул, отложил книгу, стащил футболку и демонстративно устроился на кровати на боку, спиной к Сэму.

\- Твоя взяла, приятель. Я покемарю пока, если что появится – свистни.

К чести Сэма, он не воспринял слова брата буквально и дал ему поспать несколько часов. Дин – редкое дело – спал без снов и продрал глаза только под вечер, безошибочно, даже сквозь сон, учуяв запах кофе и пончиков. Он почти не ел с утра, а пончики оказались в шоколадной глазури, и действительность перестала быть такой паршивой.

Сэм еще раз проявил себя с лучшей стороны и подождал, пока брат покончит с едой, прежде чем сунуть ему под нос мобильник.

«Áibmufievru».

\- А…айб… - без особого рвения попытался Дин. – Да ну нафиг. Ты уже, конечно, в курсе, что это за абракадабра?

\- Тут написано «самолет».

\- Ну, от самолетов меня еще больше корежит, чем от попсы, - рассудил Дин. – И что мне надо сделать, чтобы эта хня исчезла? Посмотреть, как самолет летит? На самом деле или сойдет по телеку?

Сэм задумчиво пожал плечами и вдруг спросил:

\- Ты как?

\- Я? – удивился Дин. – В норме. Выспался. Пожрал. А что?

\- Ну, просто ты в прошлый раз говорил, что от этой надписи как-то нехорошо.

\- А ну да, - Дин прислушался к себе. – Нет, вроде ничего.

Они до глубокой ночи копались в интернете и книгах, но ничего путного про внезапно возникающие на коже надписи не нашли, если не считать какого-то дагестанского мальчика с цитатами из Корана, что к их случаю совершенно не подходило.

Посреди ночи Дин проснулся и не мог заснуть. Сначала он решил, что выспался днем, но потом почувствовал щекотку между лопатками. Он потерся спиной о простыню, и щекотка переросла в легкое жжение, а потом…потом под кожей что-то явственно зашевелилось. _Это черви проснулись. Тонкие белые черви. Проснулись. И проголодались._ Дин рывком сел, осторожно, стараясь двигаться как можно более плавно, подтянул тело к изножью кровати и, включив телевизор без звука, судорожно защелкал пультом.

Рано утром Сэм обнаружил, что брат, крепко зажав ладони между колен, едва заметно покачивается и не моргая таращится в белый шум на экране. Пульт валялся на ковре.

\- Дин? – встревоженно спросил он. – Ты там с Касом общаешься, что ли?

\- Тихо! – шикнул Дин. – Ты их разбудишь!

\- Кого? – Сэм заподозрил неладное.

\- Снежных червей, - еле слышно отозвался Дин.

\- Но Дин, здесь нет никаких червей. А снежных тем более. Они же при температуре чуть за ноль сразу тают.

\- Эти не тают, - прошелестел Дин. – Они горячие. Они хотят меня сожрать.

Сэм коротко проинспектировал номер на наличие пустых бутылок и незнакомых таблеток. Да, им приходилось сталкиваться с самыми диковинными проклятиями, но сперва не мешало убедиться в отсутствии куда более прозаичных причин.

Впрочем, ничто на потребление Дином неопознанных веществ не указывало, и Сэм подошел поближе и аккуратно присел рядом.

\- Где они?

\- Под буквами, - Дин отвечал односложно. – Под кожей.

Сэм внимательно осмотрел по-прежнему неприкрытую спину. Темно-серые буквы четко выделялись на светлом фоне, но кожа вокруг выглядела абсолютно нормальной – ни покраснения, ни припухлости, ни движений, ничего. Было бы неплохо прощупать, но Сэм решил не рисковать: Дин наверняка решит, что прикосновение разбудит «червей» и неизвестно как себя поведет. Вместо этого он решил позвонить Гарту и выбить из него все догадки, даже самые невероятные.

***

Когда он вышел из-за увитой искусственными вьюнками решетки, отгораживающей кухоньку, Дин сел в той же позе, но скосил глаза в его сторону и чуть повернул голову, что Сэм воспринял как хороший знак.

\- Гарт выяснил, что это, - Сэм бросил телефон на бледно-зеленое покрывало. - Хорошая новость в том, что никаких червей у тебя под кожей нет.

Дин вскинул брови: «А плохая?»

\- Точняк, есть и плохая, - Сэм снова сел рядом. – Это действительно проклятие, причем не исконно саамское. Видимо, существуют и какие-то местные разновидности. В общем и целом, называется оно «салтэм вентус рерум». С латыни буквально «нелюбимые вещи».

Дин чуть расслабился и даже осмелился заговорить вслух:

\- То есть…

\- Да. Суть в том, что тебе приходится делать то, что ты не любишь делать больше всего.

\- А если…

\- Вернемся к плохой новости, - кивнул Сэм. – Червей, конечно, никаких нет, но если ты в течение суток с появления надписи не выполняешь, кхм, задание, то результат будет примерно тот же, что у призрачного недуга. Помнишь?

Еще бы Дин не помнил. Получается, пускай даже тебя не сожрут снежные черви, то перед смертью ты во всех подробностях _почувствуешь_ , как тебя сжирают снежные черви. Не намного легче, а?

\- Его можно как-то снять? 

Сэм пожал плечами:

\- Гарт говорит, нет. Можно только выполнить все задания. Их обычно бывает пять-десять, в итоге мы находим заколдованный предмет, избавляемся от него – и готово.

\- Легко сказать, - Дин облегченно шевельнулся, со стоном развел плечи и сладко потянулся, хрустя суставами.

Сэм сочувственно поморщился: судя по всему, в этой полускрученной позе брат просидел не один час. Правда, Дин тут же застыл и побледнел, тревожно наклонив голову, но почти сразу же взял себя в руки и преувеличенно бодро поинтересовался:

\- Значит, на самолете все-таки придется лететь, так? Судя по звукам, аэропорт здесь есть.

\- Я закажу билеты, - Сэм включил ноутбук и забарабанил по клавиатуре. – Ага. Ближайший рейс через четыре часа в Миннеаполис. Лететь всего-то около часа.  Только куда машину денем?

\- Бери один, - решил Дин. – Я сам полечу, а ты подгонишь Детку.

\- Уверен?

\- Уверен, - он вздохнул и, покривившись, передернул лопатками. – Ищи положительные моменты, Сэмми. Если меня на кого-то вывернет, то это будешь не ты.

**Миннеаполис, Миннесота**

Дождь незаметно превратился в мокрый снег.

Увидев выходящего из здания аэропорта брата, Сэм поднялся с капота «Импалы», чувствуя, что зад под джинсами заиндевел окончательно:

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - Дин протянул руку за ключами.

\- Как полетал?

\- Самолет не упал, террористы не захватили, инопланетяне не похитили, - Дин потряс рукой. – Ну? Давай ключи.

\- Надпись исчезла?

\- Без понятия. Знаешь ли, трудно разглядеть свою спину, особенно в туалете самолета.

Судя по сварливому настроению, даже такой короткий полет Дину обошелся непросто.

\- Покажи.

Он так беспокоился, что как-то позабыл, что на улице не лето и даже не осень.

\- Сэм, а давай ты меня не будешь раздевать посреди города, а? – рявкнул Дин.

\- Да ладно, - Сэм примирительно вскинул руки. – Чего ты такой взвинченный? Стюардесса была недостаточно симпатичная?

\- Нормальная, - буркнул Дин. – Жаль, мне было не до стюардесс. А что до надписи, я больше ничего не чувствую, а значит ее нет, - он завел «Импалу» и развернулся к брату. – Куда теперь?

Сэм пожал плечами:

\- В мотель, наверное. Ждать очередного пункта нашего квеста. Если совсем скучно станет, можно найти какую-нибудь несложную охоту.

Снег теперь валил крупными хлопьями. Перед тем, как забраться в машину, братья еще на несколько минут, не сговариваясь, задержались, и Дин обнаружил, что если смотреть только на тяжелые белые хлопья – не отвлекаясь на суетящихся людей и машины – можно словно бы парить в пустоте и ни о чем не думать. А потом снег залепил ресницы, и он, словно проснувшись, утер лицо и полез за руль. 

***

Охоту искать не пришлось. Той же ночью нойда передал: «Миссури», а ближе к утру – «Сент-Луис». Пока Дин глухо мычал, царапая короткими ногтями простыню, Сэм, осмелившись, положил ладонь ему на загривок и легонько сжимал сочувственно. Дину, впрочем, было по всей видимости до лампочки.

\- Что у нас в Миссури, кроме того чертового перевертыша? – с фальшивым энтузиазмом спросил он поздним утром и сам себе ответил. – Западные ворота и «Тэд Дрюэс». Чувак, как насчет замороженного ванильного крема?

\- При минусовой температуре? – переспросил Сэм. – Спасибо, я пас. Не хочу подхватить ангину.

\- А я бы съел.

\- Съешь, - вздохнул Сэм. – Зараза к заразе не липнет.

На коже тем временем проступило слово «крыса».

Стоило поспешить: только дорога занимала чуть ли не половину отведенного Дину времени.

**4**

**Сент-Луис, Миссури**

Они остановились недалеко от зоопарка в отеле «Красная крыша» - длинном светлом здании с действительно – ради разнообразия – красной крышей.

\- Где будем искать крысу? – вслух подумал Сэм. – В зоопарке? В зоомагазине?

Не услышав ответа, он оглянулся на Дина. Тот, бросив сумку на бежевое покрывало, неподвижно стоял около кровати, чуть наклонив голову и засунув руки глубоко в карманы.

\- Эй!

\- А? – Дин вздрогнул и обернулся. – Сэмми, проклятье, до чего же почесаться хочется.

\- Давай я тебе царапки куплю, - не смягчился Сэм. – Правда, едва ли найдется нужный размерчик.

\- Почесаться, - задумчиво продолжал Дин и выудил из сумки мачете. – Содрать кожу и вытряхнуть червей, пока они не проснулись и не начали…

\- Дин! – Сэм в два шага оказался рядом и влепил ему пощечину. – Нет никаких червей!

\- Блин! – Дин выронил мачете, схватился за щеку и грозно уставился на брата. – Сдурел?

\- Сам сдурел, - Сэм отступил на всякий пожарный. – Решил себе спинку ножом почесать, мачетеро недоделанный.

Дин, судя по лицу, хотел уточнить, кем это его только что обозвали, но опустил взгляд на валяющееся на ковре мачете и со вздохом потер лицо:

\- Черт. Надо срочно искать крысу, а то у меня от этой щекотки ум за разум заходит.

Зная брата, Сэм мог с уверенностью предположить, что щекотка – это очень мягко сказано.

\- Я как раз о том и говорил. Поищем зоомагазин?

\- Нет, - Дин щелкнул пальцами. – Зачем тратиться на зоомагазин, когда кучу совершенно бесплатных крыс можно найти в канализации.

***

\- У меня прям ностальгия.

Шаги отдавались от стен и полукруглого свода гулким звонким шлепаньем.

\- Помнишь того перевертыша? – Дин улыбнулся чуть ли не мечтательно. – Мерзкий был тип.

Сзади что-то зашуршало, и он, молниеносно развернувшись, выстрелил.

\- Ааа, - с досадой протянул Сэм, глядя на крупную темно-серную тушку. – Чувак, нам ведь живая крыса нужна.

\- Прости, - Дин посмотрел на пистолет так укоризненно, будто вся вина лежала только и исключительно на нем. – Вспомнил перевертыша, так показалось, будто еще один лезет.

Сэм фыркнул и вдруг замер, вскинув руку:

\- Слышишь?

Из дальнего конца туннеля раздавались такие характерные шуршание и писк, что не узнать источник звука было попросту невозможно.

\- По ходу, где-то там много крыс и по ходу, я их спугнул, - сказал Дин. – Пошли.

Шум привел их к крышке люка, под которой уходил вниз узкий туннель, снабженный короткой, хрупкой на вид лесенкой. Туннель не был особенно длинным: на глубине примерно трех с половиной метров виднелось дно. Дно _шевелилось_.

\- Проклятье! – Дин с гримасой отшатнулся. –  Мерзость какая! Что они там делают? Свалились?

\- Вряд ли, - Сэм, скривившись, наблюдал за копошащимися внизу телами. – Крысы для этого слишком умные. Скорее всего, они пришли снизу, а потом с проходом что-то случилось.

\- Так, не важно, - Дин нервно вытер руки о джинсы. – И что мне полагается с крысой делать? Съесть? В нос чмокнуть?

Сэм развел руками.

\- То, что мне больше всего не хочется… - задумчиво повторил Дин и вытащил фонарик. – Задвинешь за мной крышку.

\- Ага, - автоматически отозвался Сэм. – Постой, что ты сказал?

\- Крышку, говорю, задвинешь, - Дин на пробу включил-выключил фонарик и попробовал ногой первую перекладину. – Мне жутко не хочется к ним лезть, значит, так и надо сделать.

\- Они же тебя сожрут!

\- Брось, они полудохлые от холода и голода, - оптимистически откликнулся Дин, подбадривая то ли себя, то ли брата. – Свет их отпугнет. Я посижу минут пять, подумаю как следует, как мне страшно, и сразу назад. 

\- Что-то они полудохлыми не выглядят, - с сомнением произнес Сэм.

\- Если я туда не полезу, меня сожрут червяки, - Дина передернуло. – Мерзкие белые…

\- И ненастоящие, - добавил Сэм.

\- Не мне тебе рассказывать, что может натворить ненастоящее, - парировал Дин. – Лучше уж крысы.

Он глубоко вздохнул, словно собрался нырять, и исчез в туннеле. Сэм, выругавшись, задвинул люк на место и присел на корточки, напряженно прислушиваясь. Глухой удар – это Дин спрыгнул: лестница не доходила до дна метра на полтора. Писк и топоток сделались громче, а через минуту сменились противным влажным хрустом и приглушенной руганью. Сэм вздохнул с облегчением: по крайней мере, брат явно не собирался пассивно дожидаться съедения.

***

Дин пробыл внизу ровно пятнадцать с половиной минут: Сэм засекал. Потом послышался скрип перекладин под немаленьким весом, а еще через секунду люк буквально взлетел вверх (чуть не пришибив Сэма) и из-под него плечами вперед вывалился Дин.

\- Цел? – Сэм бросился его осматривать: руки, фонарик и ботинки были в крови и серой шерсти.

\- Почти. Твари и вправду шустрые как для полудохлых, - отдуваясь, признал Дин. – Пытались сообразить из меня закуску, но фигушки.

Зимняя одежда успешно уберегла его от крысиных зубов, но несколько укусов все-таки украшали кисти рук.

\- Что б я еще хоть раз… - Дина явственно потряхивало. – Зато червяки исчезли.

Сэм покачал головой. То ли еще будет.

\- И мы сейчас пойдем есть замороженный крем, - брат ткнул в него пальцем. – Возражения не принимаются.

***

\- У меня, кажется, насморк начался, - пожаловался Дин на следующее утро.

\- Наверное, последние два стаканчика были лишними, - ядовито заметил Сэм.

Сам он, опасаясь простуды, вчера мороженого не ел и только наблюдал, как брат, восторженно повертев каждую порцию и убедившись, что крем действительно не вываливается, с потрясающей скоростью опустошает фирменные желто-зеленые стаканчики один за другим. Если честно, было завидно. Но и холодно тоже.

\- Надеюсь, - сказал он.

\- На что? – насупился Дин. – Что я свалюсь с ангиной?

\- Нет, - вздохнул Сэм. – Что это действительно насморк, а не первые симптомы стрептобациллярной лихорадки.

Лицо у Дина вытянулось:

\- Какой-какой лихорадки?

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Сэм. – Хватит с тебя и проклятия. 

**В дороге**

Дорога то и дело уходила на очередной мост над мелкой бледной речушкой, потом черт знает какая по счету речушка оказалась побольше, и Сэм, заглянув в карту, увидел, что это – часть огромного озера, масштабы которого скрывает растянувшаяся вдоль дороги лесополоса.

\- Куда мы едем? – спросил он у брата.

Дин сжимал руль залепленными пластырем пальцами и изредка громко и недовольно шмыгал носом: «Тэд Дрюэс» не наградил его полноценной простудой, но противный насморк обеспечил как пить дать.

\- А обязательно ехать куда-то? – отозвался он. – Мы уже давно никуда не едем. Просто дорога.

\- Но дорога должна куда-то вести, - возразил Сэм.

\- Наши дороги никуда не ведут, - сказал Дин. – Ничего не меняется, только время идет.

\- То есть, - включился в игру Сэм, - мы едем не «куда-нибудь», а в «когда-нибудь»?

По всем правилам Дину полагалось либо поднапрячься и выдать что-то не менее пафосное, либо посмотреть на Сэма, как на тихопомешанного,  но он только пожал плечами и трубно высморкался в огромный клетчатый платок.

**Нэшвилл, Теннеси**

Телевизор в номере оказался сломан, и по причине позднего времени Дин решил оставить выяснение отношений на завтра. Он с надеждой косился на Сэмов ноутбук, но Сэм проявил полное отсутствие сострадания и засел в интернете прочно и надолго. Пришлось утешаться радиоприемником, по которому передавали неизменные для Нэшвилла песни в стиле кантри. Старший Винчестер даже, кажется, опознал Дину Картер, хотя наверняка ручаться не стал бы. К ночи насморк усилился, появился небольшой озноб, и Дин мрачно сидел на кровати, зевая и обложившись коробочками с бумажными платками.

\- Выпей аспирин и ложись спать, - посоветовал Сэм.

\- Не хочу, - буркнул Дин.

Решительность, прозвучавшую в ответе, несколько смазал очередной душераздиращий зевок.

\- Тебе все равно заняться нечем: даже телевизор не посмотреть, - настаивал брат. – Плюс быстрее выздоровеешь.

\- Отцепись! – повысил голос Дин. – Я сказал, не хочу, значит, не хочу.

До Сэма дошло. Что ж, Дина обвинить не в чем. Он когда-то сам предпочитал проводить ночи за компьютером, нежели мучиться кошмарами. Подрываться среди ночи от боли, которая оставляет разума ровно настолько, чтобы нашарить ближайший угол подушки и не перебудить ором весь мотель, ничуть не легче. Другое дело, что без сна кошмары и правда не увидишь, а Дину его упрямство – что мертвому припарки.

Сэм поднялся и под подозрительным взглядом брата скрылся в кухоньке. Заработал электрочайник, а через пять минут Сэм вышел из-за перегородки, осторожно балансируя дымящейся кружкой.

\- Вот, - он поставил кружку на журнальный столик. – Выпей «Терафлю» хотя бы.

\- Что это ты такой заботливый? – поинтересовался Дин, но кружку взял и понюхал. – Боже, этот запах слона сшибет.

\- Яблоко и корица, - пожал плечами Сэм. – Плюс повышенная доза,  - он взглянул на коробочку, - да, парацетамола. Завтра с утра будешь как новенький.

Дин продолжал ворчать, но прихлебывал горячую жидкость с явным удовольствием, морща нос и фыркая, пока не выпил всё. А через четверть часа он уже спал. Сэм накрыл его обоими одеялами и снова посмотрел на коробочку из-под лекарства: «Ночной» - значилось там. Снотворного в «Терафлю» было, конечно, немного, но Дину хватило.

 * * *

За окном хлестал дождь. Температура поднялась до плюс пятнадцати, но ветер дул пронизывающий. Сэм встряхнулся на пороге, как мокрый пес, и вытащил из-под полы чуть подмоченный бумажный пакет с завтраком.

\- Ты меня вчера чем отравил? – простонал Дин, перевалившись на спину и пряча лицо в сгибе локтя. – Чувствую себя, как дерьмо.

\- Не прошла простуда?

Дин глубоко подышал носом, проверяя, затаился ли там насморк, и заодно пытаясь хоть частично стряхнуть дурноту.

\- Прошла, - пробурчал он. – Мне просто хреново. Хочу проблеваться и «Джорджа Дикеля».

\- Это который виски или который основатель компании? – блеснул остроумием Сэм.

\- Основателя компании забирай себе. А я хочу проблеваться. И виски. И можно наоборот, - Дин немного подумал. – Нет, не надо наоборот. Нечего бухло переводить.

\- Тебе просто надо поспать, - примирительно заметил Сэм. – Рано еще. Тебе же каждый раз после приветов нашего маленького саамского друга плохо.

\- Угу. В смысле? – сощурился Дин. – Он написал чего-то?

\- Точняк. Что хорошо, ехать никуда не надо: мы и так на месте.

\- А я даже не проснулся, - Дин повеселел. – Беру свои слова обратно: если так, можешь травить меня и дальше.

Сэм с полуулыбкой потер затылок:

\- Проснулся-не проснулся, не знаю, но если ты так во сне глотку драл, то я лучше тебя травить не буду. Сначала мне пришлось пихнуть тебе в рот чуть ли не полподушки, а потом четверть часа уверять администратора и парочку соседей сверху, что все живы и копов звать не нужно.

\- А, проклятье, - вздохнул Дин. – Нет в мире совершенства.

\- Так чего тебе? – деловито поинтересовался брат. – Бутылку или тазик?

\- Я передумал, - Дин накрыл голову подушкой. – Посплю еще.

Тихо до того, что аж звенит. Воздух пропитан вонью пота, и старого мяса, и лучше не знать чего еще, но даже так он чище, чем воздух в любом парке мира живых. В мыслях, как в воздухе – чисто и тихо. Чистые помыслы в буквальном смысле. Дину не надо думать, надо просто довериться реакции тренированного тела. Он раньше и не подозревал, как часто и много и бессмысленно приходилось задумываться, мучиться напрасными сомнениями и отказываться от плохих идей в пользу еще худших. Между деревьями мелькают тени, а иногда не мелькают – будто вырастают впереди, и Дин часто не успевает увидеть, что это, пока не убьет. Поэтому Дин убивает не глядя и еще ни разу об этом не пожалел. Попробовал бы он так в том мире, в том, другом, где его уже долго и отчаянно не-ждет Сэм.

*  *  *

\- Смерть и север. Север и смерть...

\- И после пятьсот пятьдесят пятого повторения ему открылась истина, - торжественно проговорил Дин.

\- Хлебай свои градусы и молчи, - огрызнулся Сэм.

Во второй раз Дин проснулся только после полудня – выглядел отдохнувшим и довольным, но глаза почему-то были диковатые, и он чересчур рьяно вцепился в прикупленный на вечер пузырь мягкого теннессийского виски. Сэм решил поразмыслить об этом попозже: уже проявилась следующая надпись на саамском, причем покойный нойда подкинул на этот раз настоящую головоломку. Почему «север»? До этого дорога лежала как раз напротив, на юг. Возвращаться, что ли? А смерть? Кто-то с севера, кто убивает? Кто-то умер на севере? Что-то убить на севере?

Он прикидывал то так, то эдак, пока бесплодные размышления не прервал телефонный звонок.

\- Как делишки? – спросил Гарт. – Дину уже пришлось съесть салат из шпината?

\- Пока нет, - хмыкнул Сэм. – Думаю, эту самую страшную кару проклятье приберегло напоследок.

\- Вы где?

\- В Теннеси, Нэшвилл, а что?

\- Слушай, - тон Гарта стал заискивающим. – Я в курсе, что вы не работаете с другими охотниками, но…

\- Еще парочка заблудших охотниц? – хмыкнул Сэм.

Дин, слушающий беседу в пол-уха, немедленно проявил к ней явственный интерес.

\- Нет…

Сэм показал брату «отбой» (точнее, «обломись, чувак, бу-га-га», но это детали), и интерес так же явственно угас.

\- Я тут угартошил одну тварьку и отвлекся сразу на другое дело, а за второй погнался парнишка по имени Норберт Хилл, вы, скорее всего, о нем не слышали…

Гарт говорил что-то еще, но в голове Сэма уже складывались воедино детальки паззла. Тот самый Норберт Хилл, двоюродный брат Дебби. Норберт Хилл по кличке Норт. Север.

\- Мы…пожалуй, сделаем исключение, - услышал он свой собственный, фальшивый насквозь голос. – Он здесь? Как с ним связаться?

Он записал адрес, спрятал телефон и повернулся к брату. Дин, в отличие от Гарта, понял что-то по голосу, потому что смотрел уже неотрывно. Глаза у него чуть затуманились, а нижняя челюсть с влажной полоской от виски на подбородке чуть отвисла.

\- Тебе надо убить Норберта Хилла, - сказал ему Сэм.

Это было не самое страшное. Самое страшное, что Дин пожал плечами и со стуком поставил бутылку у подножья кровати:

\- Где он?

*  *  *

Норберта Хилла назвать парнишкой можно было только с большой натяжкой. Он оказался большим тяжелым мужиком – пониже Сэма, но в полтора раза шире. Такому серебро не надо: любого вервольфа голыми руками завалит. Они встретились в подворотне за третьесортной забегаловкой, и Норт, осклабившись, протянул руку:

\- Дин? Сэм? Гарт меня предупредил.

Он с легким недоумением посмотрел на Сэма, который стоял ближе и не подал руки. А пока он смотрел на Сэма, Дин молниеносно вытащил из-за спины мачете и без видимых усилий смахнул – иначе не скажешь – ему голову. Стрелять среди города было бы идеей неважной.

Тело с глухим стуком осело на асфальт.

Через несколько мгновений Сэм подошел к застывшему брату и бесцеремонно, чуть не свалив с ног, задрал на нем  куртку и рубашки. Буквы между лопаток быстро выцветали и таяли – всё сделано правильно.

**В дороге**

\- Что? Не знаю, мы, должно быть, разминулись, - сказал Сэм в трубку, поглядывая то на пустую дорогу, то на брата, который, сидя на пассажирском сиденье,  допивал виски и в сотый раз протирал мачете. – Мы его не нашли. Звони, если что.

Он бросил телефон в бардачок  и развернулся к Дину:

\- Как твои червяки поживают?

\- Впали в спячку, не успев проснуться, - отозвался тот, придирчиво полируя лезвие. – А значит, мы сделали всё, как надо. И нет, разговаривать об этом я не хочу. Всё нормалек.

\- Ты сел пассажиром, - напомнил Сэм.

\- Это потому что я наклюкался, - Дин выверенным броском закинул опустевшую бутылку под заднее сиденье. – Всё хорошо. Мы давно уже мочим невинных людей пачками, если подумать, так что я в порядке.

Ни убавить, ни прибавить.

*******

В мотеле где-то между «фиг-знает-где» и «фиг-знает-где-плюс-пару-миль» Дин, когда чуть отпустило, промямлил:

\- Эй, ты меня там не по голове, случаем, гладишь?

\- И не думал, - поспешно открестился Сэм, для верности спрятав руку за спину.

Дин вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя больной насквозь медузой, если, конечно, предположить, что у медузы вообще может что-нибудь болеть. Едва ли. Медузам в этом смысле повезло больше, чем Дину.

\- Интересно, долго еще? – пожаловался он.

То есть, это Сэм понял, что брат так жалуется. Сказать напрямую, что тебе жуть как хреново – это для слабаков.

\- Если верить тому, что про проклятье пишут, думаю, еще пару заданий, не больше, - утешил Сэм.

\- Отлично, и больше я к психованным шаманам и близко не сунусь. Пусть даже ради спасения охотниц, - Дин вздохнул еще раз, потом зевнул и пробурчал. – Пусть они хоть все коллективно с обложки «Плэйбоя» сбежали.

Сэм хмыкнул. Ему почему-то казалось, что в таком случае Дин помчится их спасать как миленький. И в любом случае помчится. Да, с возрастом брат перестал тащить в постель все, что с бюстом и шевелится, но отношение к женщинам сохранил трепетное.

\- Спи, - Сэм тоже зевнул. – Нам с утра выдвигаться в Атланту.

Он уже почти засыпал, когда Дин поинтересовался, будто про себя:

\- Интересно, что наш саамский покойничек еще для меня придумал? Что может быть хуже убийства?

Сэм пожал плечами, забыв, что в темноте всё равно не разглядеть.

\- Надеюсь, последним пунктом не будет убить тебя?

С Сэма весь сон как рукой сняло. Помолчав с полминуты, он подпустил в голос беззаботности:

\- Подумаешь. Как обычно, воскресит кто-нибудь.

Дин промолчал.

\- Но я уверен, - продолжал Сэм, - это все-таки будет салат из шпината.

**Атланта, Джорджия**

Зимние дожди вымыли небо до бледно-голубого оттенка, на котором четко вырисовывались небоскребы. Пока «Импала» стояла на светофоре, Сэм с интересом разглядывал огромное, выполненное в виде корабля здание, на «носу» которого красовалась стилизованная под рыбину буква «G», и решил, если придется осесть на некоторое время, обязательно в Аквариум Джорджии заглянуть. Дину бы понравились киты и акулы.

Дин был мрачен, ерзал и передергивал лопатками, из чего Сэм заключил, что очередной «квест» уже проявился. Дин, почувствовав его взгляды, не оборачиваясь погрозил кулаком:

\- Попробуешь раздеть меня на ходу – убью.

Сэм вскинул руки:

\- Я подожду до мотеля.

Когда они вошли в холл трехэтажного мотеля недалеко от городского центра, Дин ежился так заметно, что немолодая администратор все время, пока оформляла номер, бросала на него полные подозрения взгляды. Покончив с регистрацией, Сэм быстро улыбнулся и, подталкивая перед собой брата, поспешил на второй этаж.

\- Чувак, что с тобой? – прошипел он. – Ты так крутишься, будто у тебя в одном месте сидит здоровенный глист. Тетушка за стойкой выглядела так, будто вот-вот отряд дезинфекторов вызовет.

\- Стало хуже, - так же шепотом отозвался Дин. – Уже не просто зудит. Они меня жрут, Сэмми, живьем! Так сильно раньше не было.

\- Дай-ка, - Сэм бросил на коврик сумку, вытряхнул брата из куртки и задрал рубашку и майку.

Как и следовало ожидать, кроме двух непонятных слов четкими серыми буквами, ничего подозрительного на Диновой спине не обнаружилось.

\- Потерпи, мужик, - Сэм подобрал сумку. – Сейчас переведу, и посмотрим, что с твоими червяками делать.

Комната выглядела уютной: темно-синий ковролин, бежевые стены, красные покрывала и плотные фиолетовые занавески. Дин, остановившись на пороге, уставился на эти занавески так, будто привидение увидел (чушь, впрочем, на призраков он так не смотрел) и озадаченно спросил:

\- Причем тут Бенни?

\- Действительно, причем? – Сэм проследил за его взглядом, но – ясное дело – ничего, напоминающего о вампире, на занавесках не увидел. – Дин, ты с кем разговариваешь?

Дин то ли опять дернулся, то ли пожал плечами. Не теряя лишнего времени, Сэм вбил слова в переводчик и присвистнул.

\- Чего там? – вернулся к действительности Дин.

\- Первое слово «пить», - Сэм развернулся к нему. – Второе «кровь».

\- Бенни, - сказал Дин.

\- Нет! Даже не думай! – Сэм сбросил ноутбук на кровать. – Притащишь сюда эту тварь, я ему башку отрежу.

\- Я не буду никого сюда тащить, - Дин рылся в карманах, нащупывая телефон. – Встретимся в городе, а ты подождешь в номере.

\- И оставлю тебя наедине с голодным кровососом? Нет уж, уволь.

\- Мы год сражались вместе, - напомнил Дин. – Я верю ему больше… - он запнулся и быстро исправился. – Как самому себе.

Сэм решил пропустить оговорку мимо ушей, чтобы не накалять и так нервную обстановку.

\- Он убьет тебя. Может, нечаянно, но убьет.

\- Он на овощной диете, - возразил Дин. -  Как Ленор, помнишь? Это ведь ты ее тогда защищал.

\- Он уже убил.

\- В порядке самозащиты! – выкрикнул Дин и прищурился. – Ты ведь не потому сучишься, да, Сэмми? Признайся, ты просто ревнуешь. Ведь пока ты устраивал пикники с Амелией, мы с Бенни бок о бок выцарапывали себе право на жизнь.

Сэм открыл было рот, чтобы вывалить всё, что по этому поводу накопилось, но в итоге только повторил:

\- Я не оставлю тебя наедине с голодным кровососом.

\- В тот раз ты меня спокойно оставил наедине с кровососом, - парировал Дин. – И без проблем разрешил меня обратить.

\- Это… - Сэм задохнулся. – Это нечестно, понял? Это был не я!

\- Проехали, - сухо сказал Дин и, сосредоточившись, разыскал-таки телефон. – Я видел шамана. Возле этого самого окна с дурацкими фиолетовыми шторами. Он сказал «Бенни» и исчез. И в надписи всё совершенно ясно. Если не хочешь, чтобы меня живьем сточили червяки, пусть и, - он выделил голосом, - _ненастоящие_ , придется потерпеть.

\- Ладно, - медленно проговорил Сэм. – Хорошо. Но я буду рядом. С мачете. И если хоть намек увижу, что он теряет контроль, даже предупреждать не буду.

\- Ладно, - в тон откликнулся брат. – А тебе очень хочется этот намек разглядеть?

Сэм выругался и исчез в ванной, а Дин набрал номер, который только чудом еще не удалил.

\- Да? – ответил Бенни таким тоном, будто не верил собственным глазам и ушам.

\- Здорово, брат, - сказал Дин. – Ты нужен мне. Приезжай.

* * *

Бенни не понадобилось много времени, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Дин не стал долго расписывать подробности, но и сказать: «Знаешь, мне позарез нужно, чтобы ты меня хряпнул» тоже не мог.

\- Хорошо, - ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице. – Если тебе это нужно, я сделаю.

Дин не спросил, не успел ли Бенни отполировать Мартина кем-нибудь еще, просто время было очень неподходящее: не теперь, когда из-за перегородки мягкой походкой крупной кошки вышел Сэм – ну и кто в этой комнате хищник? – и, не здороваясь, прислонился к стене. Только что здоровенным ножом не поигрывал – не рисовался, но держал на виду. Они с Бенни ни слова друг другу не сказали, но в воздухе тут же повисло столько всего невысказанного, что Дин бы обязательно ляпнул: «Не ссорьтесь, девочки, помада у меня», если б не терзался смутным подозрением, что он и есть та самая помада.

Устраиваться на кровати было бы чистой воды извращением (спасибо Лорел Гамильтон за наши тяжелые моральные травмы), и Дин недолго думая хлопнулся просто на ковролин, развернувшись к Сэму.

\- Давай, - вздохнул он, кивнув Бенни. – Лицом к лицу. Чур без поцелуев.

Судя по тому, что температура в номере упала еще на пару градусов, искрометного юмора никто, кроме него самого, не оценил.

Когда Бенни медленно опустился рядом, у него уже заметно тряслись губы, по которым часто и мелко пробегался кончик языка.

\- Вперед, - подбодрил Дин, чуть склонив голову вбок. – Я тебе верю.

Бенни осторожничал. Он выпустил клыки, но просто прокусил кожу и начал слизывать выступающую кровь. И все же Дин, натянутый как струна, буквально наяву слышал, как трещит по швам его самоконтроль. И вдруг испугался. Сам не раз подставлялся приманкой, с кровью мертвеца наготове перехватывал кровососов чуть ли не на лету – не боялся, а здесь, когда всё вроде бы под контролем, стало не по себе. Ища поддержки, он взглянул в лицо брату, но тогда стало только хуже: у Сэма в глазах явно и неприкрыто читалось предвкушение. Не беспокойство, не сочувствие, не гадливость даже: просто в глазах чуть ли не бегущая строка светилась: «Вот сейчас он не сдержится, вгрызется, вцепится в артерию, и тогда я…».

Судьба самого Дина в этом случае, видимо, не рассматривалась.

Недостаточно. Когда Дин стряхнул некстати нахлынувшую панику и сосредоточился, то ощутил, как будто под кожей на спине находится зазор, битком набитый извивающимися тонкими _голодными_ червями. От этого чувства захотелось не то сблевануть, не то кататься по полу и вопить. Чокнутому покойнику недостаточно. Дин судорожно вздернул руку и тряхнул вампира за плечо.

\- Не так. По-настоящему.

Бенни послушался мгновенно: чуть отстранился, вздохнул и всадил в Дина клыки. Боль прошила шею и плечо, отдалась даже кончиках пальцев. Все инстинкты требовали заорать, отодрать от себя, как пиявку, а там уж поджидает Сэм… Сэм. Сэм переступил с ноги на ногу, как пес, у которого перед носом разворачивают косточку. Стоит подать хоть знак, хоть ползнака, хоть неосознанно – и Бенни конец. Плюс сонную артерию хотелось бы сохранить в первозданном виде. Бенни теперь не двигался, только шумно глотал. От громких влажных звуков, от осознания того, что именно течет по чужому горлу, подступила тошнота.

Должно быть, тех, кто утверждает, что укус вампира – это эротично и приятно чуть ли не до оргазма, самих никогда не кусал вампир. Дин ощущал только одно: как из него медленно и мучительно  вытягивают  жизнь, и недоумевающее тело не собиралось с этим мириться, оно хотело бороться. Все инстинкты вопили дурниной.

Наверное, в этот момент они с Бенни полностью  сосредоточились на одном и том же, хотя каждый по-своему – на самоконтроле.

К счастью, Дин понял, что жуткое шевеление под кожей ослабевает, прежде, чем начал сопротивляться или отрубился. Он ударил кулаком по полу, как в поединке:

\- Всё, хорош…

Сэм шагнул вперед, но Бенни в тот же момент рывком отстранился и упал на задницу, медленно, словно заторможенно облизываясь. Оторвать взгляд от вытекающей из ранок крови он пока не мог.

\- Возьми хоть…что-нибудь, - выговорил глухо. – Пропадает же добро зря.

Сэм швырнул нож на  кровать и бросил брату маленькое полотенце, которое Дин тут же прижал к шее. Только теперь Бенни смог отвести глаза.

\- Ну…спасибо, - с сомнением проговорил Дин. – Ты меня спас.

\- Не в первой, - Бенни поднялся на ноги и тщательно вытер рот рукавом. – Если что, звони.

\- Вряд ли, - пробормотал Дин. – Но спасибо.

Ему было, что сказать. Хотелось поговорить, спросить как дела, удостовериться, что, отведав свежатинки, Бенни не пустится во все тяжкие… Но Сэм сейчас ни за какие коврижки не оставит их наедине, а что до того, чтобы встать и выйти – Дин серьезно сомневался, что не свалится, попытавшись: дыхание частило, кружилась голова. 

Ну, хотя бы червяки исчезли.

Бенни исчез тоже – быстро и незаметно.

Дин лег прямо на пол и полежал немного с закрытыми глазами, прогоняя дурноту.

\- Ну, полегчало? – поинтересовался Сэм.

\- На сколько литров? – пошутил Дин.

\- Явно, что не на три, - убийственно серьезно откликнулся брат. – Иначе ты бы тут не болтал.

**В дороге**

\- Ты разочарован, да?

Они покинули Атланту после бессонной ночи, потраченной на небольшого, но очень вредного призрака, объявившегося буквально в соседнем доме. Атмосфера снова стала тяжелой, и лучшим способом разрядить обстановку была дорога. Дин пустил брата за руль, а сам устроился рядом с большим стаканом колы и пакетом M&Ms. Он даже не спрашивал, куда Сэм едет. Пока за окнами бегут поля и города, всё в порядке.

\- С чего бы? – буркнул Сэм, глядя прямо перед собой.

\- Тем, что он не порвал мне глотку, - спокойно уточнил Дин. – Ты б тогда с чистой душой снес ему башку. И подумаешь, что мне тогда крышка… Зато ты бы оказался прав: он действительно опасный злющий кровосос, и зря я его защищал…

\- Ты бред несешь, - перебил Сэм, покривившись.

\- Брось, Сэмми. Я твои глаза видел. В них то самое и читалось.

\- Значит, плохо тебя читать научили, - огрызнулся Сэм, но без особого огонька.

Они друг друга насквозь видели, и упирался он из чистого упрямства.

Дин несколько мгновений изучал его насупленное лицо, потом пожал плечами и громко забулькал колой.

Проехали.

\- Осталось немного, - сказал Сэм. – Печенкой чую.

\- Я только надеюсь, что в это «немного» не войдет сожрать твою печенку, - мрачно отозвался Дин, разрывая пакет. – Потому что я тоже что-то чую. Причем жопой и какой-то подвох.

\- Может, ты просто на что-нибудь сел? – хмыкнул Сэм.

Зажав стакан между колен, Дин приподнялся и обнаружил, что действительно сидит на обертке из-под шоколадки. Остатки шоколада равномерно распределились по его джинсам, и Дин, с облегчением забыв о проклятии, с легким сердцем сучился следующую сотню километров.

**Ричмонд, Вирджиния**

Кое-как оттерев джинсы и наругавшись всласть, Дин больше уже ничего не говорил, и Сэм гнал «Импалу» дальше и дальше, пока одинаково отчаянно не взвыли желудок и мочевой пузырь. К тому времени оказалось, что прошел не один час и даже не пять, а вокруг уже возвышаются исторические здания второй столицы Конфедеративных Штатов.

Обои их номера представляли собой замысловатый коллаж из разномастных купюр КША, на наволочках гордо красовалось боевое знамя Конфедерации, а со стены недовольно взирал Джефферсон Дэвис. Дин посмотрел на него и покачал головой:

\- Чувствую себя обязанным спеть «Дикси». Чисто из самосохранения.

\- Лучше не надо, - возразил Сэм. – Ее автор перевернется в гробу и явится неупокоенным призраком по твою душу, а у нас на призраков времени нет.

На этот раз они даже спать лечь не успели, как Дин охнул, выронил пульт и, вскинув на брата полные паники глаза и тут же отведя взгляд, боком завалился на кровать. В тот миг он глазами просил о помощи, но длилось это недолго. Дин не хотел докучать напрасной мольбой о том, чего Сэм все равно не в состоянии сделать. Невыносимо долгие пять минут он мочалил в зубах складку покрывала, пытаясь расслабиться и раствориться – если уж не получается бороться – в боли, потом резко схлынуло, и он, перекатившись на живот, остался лежать взмокший и хватающий воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

\- У нас сразу два сообщения.

Холодная ладонь мазнула между лопаток, потом щелкнула камера на телефоне. Сэм откинул крышку ноутбука, защелкал клавиатурой и вздохнул:

\- Тампа. Дин, нам надо выезжать. Туда только езды около двенадцати часов, и неизвестно сколько понадобится времени на месте.

Дин плавал в блаженной дымке «больше-не-болит», а потому откликнулся не сразу.

\- Чувак, ты только что почти столько же за рулем просидел, а я побывал почетным донором, плюс ночь не спали, надо хотя бы пару часов соснуть, - он приподнял голову и уткнулся лбом в согнутый локоть. – Не говоря уж о том, что я сейчас встать не могу.

Последний аргумент подействовал. Сэм вздохнул и настроил будильник.

**В дороге**

Ехали они совершенно никакие. Сэм то и дело прерывался отхлебнуть кофе из термоса, потом за руль сел Дин, и, заглянув ему в лицо, хотелось опровергнуть утверждение, что за рулем не укачивает. Он сидел, крепко вцепившись в руль, плотно сжав губы и время от времени потираясь спиной о спинку сиденья. По лицу расплывалась нездоровая сероватая бледность.

\- Ты как? – осмелился Сэм.

\- Они обглодали ребра и принялись за позвоночник, - отозвался Дин. – А еще меня дико мутит, и я умираю как спать хочу. А так держусь бодрячком.

\- Глотни кофе.

\- Боюсь, он через пару минут окажется на приборной панели. Может, попозже.

Сэм сочувственно зажмурился и поддался соблазну оставить глаза закрытыми всего на пару секундочек… Оглушительно взвизгнули шины. Сэма швырнуло на дверцу, потом на Дина, потом снова на дверцу, а потом машина качнулась и застыла. Сэм оперся локтями на окно и спинку сиденья и, чувствуя, как бухает сердце, развернулся к тяжело дышащему брату. Дин ответил ему ошарашенным взглядом и нервно хохотнул:

\- Ну…ничего так моргнул.

\- Не смешно, - Сэм потер лицо.

Он хорошо представлял себе, что чувствует брат: воспоминания о навеянной Люцифером сильнейшей бессоннице были еще свежи.

\- Надо остановится и хотя бы еще часок подремать. Иначе не доедем.

\- Нужно спешить, - неохотно возразил Дин. – Времени мало.

\- В таком состоянии мы если и доедем, то по отдельности, - мрачно пошутил Сэм. – «Импала» на эвакуаторе, а мы…

\- В катафалке, - кивнул Дин. – Понял тебя. 

Он проехал еще немного и загнал машину на боковую дорогу за виноградником. Сэм умостился головой на согнутой руке и привычно подвернул ноги, Дин достал солнечные очки и вдумчиво зевнул.

\- Не уверен, что смогу заснуть, - пожаловался он. – Пока кое-кто превращает мои трапециевидные мышцы в голландский сыр.

\- Слов-то каких нахватался, - уже сонно пробормотал Сэм.

\- А от кого? – вопросом на вопрос отозвался брат.

\- Ты же знаешь, что они не настоящие.

\- Мышцы или..?

\- Или, - Сэм уже не был уверен, сказал ли он это или только подумал.

Очевидно, все-таки сказал, потому что сквозь дрему пришел ответ Дина:

\- Знаю. И только поэтому еще не устроил себе харакири с другой стороны.

Сэм попытался представить себе этот поистине акробатический этюд, но провалился в сон раньше, чем успел додумать мысль.

* * *

Нойда стоял у окна, обрамленного безвкусными салатными занавесками. Он взглянул с любопытной смесью злорадства и отвращения, потом отвернулся и исчез.

Сэм тоже отвернулся и продолжил прерванное движение, ритмично и старательно двигая бедрами. Не чувствовал ничего, кроме тянущего жара и подступающей, но не желающей нахлынуть волны физического облегчения.

…пальмы, яркое синее небо, огромные белые лайнеры…

Он опустил глаза и так же бездумно прошелся взглядом по покрытой пленкой остро пахнущего пота спине – от копчика до судорожно сведенных лопаток.

…изящный длинный-длинный мост, а потом – контрастом ко всему солнечному великолепию – угрюмый…

Между лопаток темнела надпись на незнакомом языке.

 …северный валун, смахивающий на медведя...

Темные короткие волосы на затылке стояли дыбом – влажными слипшимися иголочками.

\- Твою мать!

* * *

От возгласа брата Сэм проснулся и первым делом метнулся взглядом между разведенных бедер. Ничего. Слава богу.

\- Проспали?

\- Нет, - выдохнул Дин и ожесточенно потер лицо. – Но лучше бы я не ложился.

\- Ясно. Ты поведешь?

\- Ага. Мне уже лучше.

Около часа они ехали в молчании. Снова начался дождь, и Дин включил стеклоочистители.

\- Ты тогда говорил, что у нас два сообщения, - ровно сказал он. – Что там было написано?

Сэм следил за капельками, сбегающими по боковому стеклу.

\- Сэм? Кроме адреса, я имею в виду.

\- Два слова, - так же ровно ответил Сэм. – Первое «брат». Второе…второе «любить».

\- Хм… - Дин помолчал, потом пожал плечами. – И причем тут проклятие? Я тебя и так люблю, ты меня, осмелюсь предположить, тоже. Смысл?

\- Без понятия.

По стеклу сбежала пятнадцатая прозрачная струйка. Мыслей в голове не было. Вообще.

\- Тебе снилось что-нибудь? – всё так же легко, без эмоций поинтересовался Дин.

Как будто спрашивал, какой кофе взять, хотя и сам прекрасно знал – за столько лет трудно не запомнить.

\- Ага.

\- Мне тоже. От переутомления какая только чушь не привидится, да?

\- Точняк.

Они еще помолчали. На сто двадцать седьмой струйке Сэма снова начало клонить в сон.

\- Что тебе снилось? – спросил Дин.

Голос у него едва слышно подрагивал, а Сэм не думал. Старательно не думал. Старательно не…

Проклятье!

\- А тебе? – в тон отозвался он.

Не думать больше не получалось. Сидеть неподвижно больше не получалось. Изнутри набухал мутный пузырь, готовый в любой момент с оглушительным треском лопнуть, и Сэм не знал, что тогда сделает – крутнется и вывернет руль, выскочит из автомобиля на ходу, долбанет локтем в стекло или что-то еще.

Хватит ломать комедию.

\- Мне опять снился наш северный покойничек, - не меняя тона, сказал Дин.

\- Мне тоже, - спокойно сказал Сэм, хотя хотелось вопить – истерично, без слов.

\- А потом ты меня…

\- А потом я тебя…

Они сказали это одновременно и одновременно же замолкли.

В салоне на миг повисла душная тишина, как в глазу урагана.

\- Ебаный извращенец!!! – заорал Дин так внезапно и громко, что Сэм шатнулся к дверце и больно врезался в нее плечом.

Брат ударил по тормозу и выскочил под утихающий дождь. Сэм остался сидеть, считая скудеющие струйки на стекле и поглаживая ноющее плечо.

Через четверть часа нерешительно выглянуло солнце, и он, высунувшись из салона, окликнул:

\- Чувак, надо ехать.

Тогда только стоящий около капота Дин вернулся за руль.

**Тампа, Флорида**

Небольшое окно украшали салатные занавески. Проклятые безвкусные салатные занавески.

Едва войдя в номер, и Дин, и Сэм уставились на них, как на клятого врага. Потом Дин длинно выдохнул, подошел к окну и содрал их к чертовой матери.

Можно подумать, если не будет занавесок, общая картинка, набросанная одним на двоих сном, как-то изменится.

\- Я не буду этого делать, - сказал он.

Сэм сел на кровать и обеими руками причесал слипшиеся за часы езды волосы, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько времени осталось.

\- Я не буду этого делать! – громче повторил Дин.

\- Да, я слышу, - откликнулся Сэм. – Иди первый в душ, я потом.

По всем прикидкам выходило еще часов восемь, не больше.

Дин подхватил сумку и направился к ванной. У двери остановился снова:

\- Мы оба мужчины, - сдавленно проговорил он. – И братья к тому же. Это ведь…больной бред.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Сэм. – По всем пунктам. Иди в душ.

\- Не разговаривай со мной, как с психом! – вызверился Дин и громко хлопнул хлипкой дверцей.

Через минуту зашумела вода. Сэм откинулся на постели и потянулся, хрустя суставами. Принимать горизонтальное положение было явно не лучшей идеей: он задремал практически мгновенно. То есть даже не понял, что задремал: просто закрыл глаза, открыл глаза – и увидел, что Дин стоит около кровати, обернувшись полотенцем. На плечах поблескивали капли, потемневшие от воды волосы топорщились.

\- Проснись, пой и вали трахать брата, - процедил он.

Сэм быстро поднялся, сгреб собственную сумку и направился в ванную.

\- Правда, вряд ли из этого что выйдет, - продолжал Дин. – У тебя не встанет. А присунешь мне в рот, отгрызу нахрен. И плевать, что останусь без племянников.

\- У нас с собой книги, - возразил Сэм, придержав дверь. – Один несложный рецепт, и у меня на двухнедельного покойника встанет. Могу, кстати, и тебе кое-чего смешать. Тогда тебя ближайшие пару часов будет интересовать только количество розовых бабочек на подушке.

Дин бросил взгляд на светло-зеленые, слава богу, не такие кислотные наволочки.

\- Здесь нету розовых бабочек, - заметил он.

\- О том и речь, - Сэм бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь.

Дин поскреб затылок и с трудом подавил желание закинуть руку и вцепиться ногтями в тонкую преграду кожи, скрывающую белых червей, раздутых от сожранной плоти и порозовевших от крови.

* * *

Сэм, приговаривая заклинание, добавил к ярко-красной маслянистой жидкости в чашке несколько капель настойки любистока. По комнате поплыл сильный острый и душистый запах. От аромата потяжелело в паху, а Дин, до этого не подававший признаков жизни, зашевелился и что-то неразборчиво проворчал. С того времени, как Сэм вернулся из душа, он – уже голый – пластом валялся на кровати, накрывшись всё тем же полотенцем, почти неподвижно и только иногда вздрагивал и неуютно двигал лопатками.

\- Готовить тебе?

\- Чего? – глухо отозвался брат. – Эту хрень с розовыми бабочками? Не, я тут подумал, обойдусь. Не хочу пропустить такое событие.

Но Сэм понял, что заставляет его отказаться от возможности облегчить себе… «событие». Контроль. Дин привык всё брать под контроль, ничего не пускать на самотек, даже собственное изнас… Нет, это не то. Это необходимость. Мягко говоря, неприятная, как ни посмотри извращенная, но всё же необходимость. Они всё отдавали друг за друга, они умирали брат за брата, так неужели капелька секса загонит их в тупик?

\- Лучше дай и мне глотнуть этой твоей колдовской «Виагры», - попросил Дин. – Раз такое дело, тоже хочу кончить. И потом, вдруг в условии оргазмы тоже прописаны. Неохота повторять весь этот цирк только потому, что мы трахнулись как-то не так.

\- Ладно, но его не пьют, - Сэм поднес чашку к носу и чуть не подпрыгнул: такое ощущение, что вся кровь разом отлила от головы и организованным потоком направилась к югу.

Перед глазами поплыло.

Ядреное получилось зелье. Может, стоит водичкой разбавить?

Украдкой поправив в боксерах член, Сэм достал из сумки ароматическую лампу, перелил в емкость немного жидкости и зажег свечу. Над лампой практически мгновенно поднялся тяжелый, почти удушливый аромат – одновременно острый и сладковатый. Через пару минут между бедер сделалось совсем тяжело и горячо, на языке горчило. Почувствовав головокружение, Сэм быстро присел на край кровати.

Дин потерся лбом о подушку и вжал бедра в матрас:

\- Бля, ведьмовской попперс…убойная штуковина.

Сердце частило, мысли норовили разбежаться.

\- Я вот думаю, - Сэм с сомнением глянул на аромалампу. – Не переборщил?

\- Сойдет, - Дин на ощупь стянул полотенце и подобрал под себя колени. – Зеленый свет, Сэм.

Видно было, как у него медленно пунцовеют кончики ушей и затылок.

Сэм вылез из боксеров, повертел  в руках квадратик презерватива и сине-белый тюбик. Зелье сработало на пять с двумя плюсами, и он боялся, что все закончится еще прежде, чем он успеет надеть резинку.

\- Ты там книжку увидел интересную? – позвал Дин. – Мне не нравится эта поза. Стою, как сучка какая с откляченным задом.

\- Так поменяй, - слабо откликнулся Сэм, пользуясь моментом, чтобы раскатать презерватив и щедро размазать любрикант.

\- Экспериментировать с бабой будешь! – рявкнул Дин. – Давай быстрее.

Сэм хотел аккуратно растянуть его, правда хотел, но едва почувствовав на ягодице касание скользкого пальца, Дин взвился под ним, как норовистый жеребец. Боясь, что он сбежит, Сэм прижал его всем телом, но Дин продолжал биться яростно, хотя и беззвучно, не слушая сбивчивых увещеваний. Сэм, отогнав некстати возникшие мысли о переломе того самого места, вынужден был тыкаться наугад, одновременно пытаясь не позволить Дину сбросить их с не слишком-то широкой кровати. Спустя минуту борьбы, ему удалось попасть, и он, стиснув пальцами чужие бедра, по толстому слою смазки въехал наполовину. Дин отчаянно взвыл и замер, подрагивая.

\- Ну…всё…всё, - успокаивающе пробормотал Сэм. – Не дергайся теперь, а то…

Запыхавшись, он вобрал воздух полной грудью, и пары зелья атаковали с утроенной силой. Покачнувшись, Сэм добавил любриканта и вставил до конца, борясь с желанием прилечь на широкую спину и не двигаться, позволив афродизиаку и горячей, крепко стиснувшей его тесноте довершить дело. Дин под ним зашипел, как рассерженный кошак, колени у него разъезжались. Собравшись с силами, Сэм притянул его поближе к себе и начал двигаться, сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы поскорее кончить, однако удовольствие притаилось и, поддразнивая, то накатывало, то отступало, не желая дарить желанную разрядку. Дурацкое ощущение: так бывает, когда до смерти хочется чихнуть, и уже вот-вот… и облом. Сэм опустил руку, нащупал член Дина (спасибо зелью, стояло у того будь здоров) и принялся не слишком ласково дергать его в такт собственным толчкам, надеясь, что, может быть, оргазм брата ускорит его собственный.

\- Нежнее, - пропыхтел Дин, выгибая спину. – Это тебе не пожарный колокол!

Пары плыли по комнате редким туманом, окутали их. Сэм понял, что точно переборщил с концентрацией. Сердце отчаянно колотилось, по всему телу выступил холодный, резко пахнущий пот, удерживаться на коленях стало еще сложнее, а потом картинка перед глазами начала сереть и размываться по краю. Но прерываться и проветривать номер было слишком поздно.

В этот момент Дин толкнулся в ослабевшую взмокшую ладонь, всхлипнул и, выплеснувшись, рухнул на постель, неловко придавив его руку. Сэма обхватило еще теснее, и он с невыразимым облегчением кончил тоже и упал сверху.

Некоторое время они молча пытались отдышаться. Во рту разлилась полынная горечь, а комната шла кругом даже перед прикрытыми веками.

\- Вынимай, - прохрипел Дин. – Выкинь чертову лампу и окно открой, а то траванемся к ебене фене.

Сэм только застонал. Двигаться не хотелось совсем, а член, по-прежнему оставшийся внутри, явно набирался сил для продолжения.

\- Сэмми, ну! – брат взбрыкнул и охнул. – Ты что, застрял там, как псина?

\- Ничего подобного, - слабо возмутился Сэм, вышел (Дин охнул громче), скатился с брата и тут же рухнул с кровати.

Падение на отнюдь не мягкий коврик немного отрезвило его. Плюс тут, внизу, воздух был почище. И все-таки до окна Сэм, не заботясь, как это выглядит, добирался на четвереньках, а потом в качестве опоры очень кстати подвернулся стол. Приоткрыв створки и впустив в номер поток влажного зимнего воздуха, пахнущего недавним дождем, он таким же макаром дополз до тумбочки и погасил свечку в лампе. Жидкость как раз испарилась почти вся, только на дне остался ржавоватый налет, будто кровь.

Несмотря на посвежевший воздух, силы быстро таяли. Недосып, нервное напряжение, воздействие зелья, посторгазменная слабость – всё это навалилось одновременно. Гигантским усилием воли он забрался на ту же кровать (до второй насчитывалось на целые полметра больше – непреодолимое сейчас расстояние) и потянул вверх сбившееся в изножье одеяло. Дин протестующе замычал, но не выдавил из себя ни слова.

Буквы между лопаток исчезли.

Да, к утру они промерзнут до костей, да, все перепачкано смазкой и спермой, да, потом придется заново учиться смотреть друг другу в глаза… Но всё это будет потом. Последнее, что вспомнил сделать Сэм – это снять-таки разнесчастный презерватив.

***

Дин проснулся от холода. Вынырнуть из сна казалось не намного легче, чем  выползти из трясины, когда засосало по шейку. Дин старался изо всех сил, но так полностью и не преуспел: проснулся слух, почти проснулось осознание происходящего вокруг, но веки не желали подниматься ни в какую да и всё тело не спешило слушаться хозяина. В общем, состояние немного напоминало сонный паралич, только что без паники и нехватки воздуха, поэтому Дин решил расслабиться и позволить всему идти своим чередом. Он не мог двигаться, но ощущал свое тело – телу было некомфортно: к пробирающему до костей холоду примкнула непонятная тупая боль пониже пояса. Почему так вышло, Дин не помнил и смутно чувствовал, что вспоминать не стоит, ничего хорошего из этого не получится. Он отчетливо знал, что находится в мотеле и лежит в кровати, что опасности никакой нет, и где-то рядом брат. Будто в ответ, по полу знакомо прошаркали шаги. Сэм всегда со сна сильно волочил ноги. Когда они были маленькие, стоило Сэму два утра подряд пройти по маршруту кровать-ванная-кухня, как ткань на ступне истиралась до прозрачности и после стирки буквально расползалась. Отец бесился и грозил, что если Сэм не прекратит переводить носки, то так и будет бегать в дырявых по холодному грязному полу и заработает простуду и микоз. Сэм этого микоза боялся больше, чем чупакабру, но ногами шаркать не переставал. Дин вспомнил маленького надутого мальчишку в дырявых носках и улыбнулся про себя.

Хлопнула створка окна. Шаги прошаркали обратно, потом сверху тяжело опустилось одеяло, и холод ушел. Дин даже замычал от удовольствия. Стало совсем замечательно, если бы только не эта странная, не сильная, но навязчивая боль…

\- Спи, - сказал Сэм. – Я тоже пойду лягу.

Скрипнула соседняя кровать. Теперь ничего не мешало Дину снова погрузиться в глубокий, разве только чуть-чуть тревожный сон.

***

Пальмы, яркое синее небо, огромные белые лайнеры, изящный длинный-длинный мост, а потом – контрастом ко всему солнечному великолепию – угрюмый северный валун, смахивающий на медведя.

Это место Дин видел словно сверху, с вертолета – эдакий небольшой полукруглый аппендикс, выдающийся в залив, обрамленный изнутри коттеджами с бассейнами, а по краю – маленькими дощатыми причалами. У самой воды лежал заросший мхом камень, чужеродный и мрачный. И тут картинка стала быстро-быстро удаляться, будто Дина уносило всё выше и выше, а потом закрутило по спирали и неласково вышвырнуло из сна.

В комнате было ощутимо прохладно. Сэм сидел на соседней кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, и смотрел на него.

\- Не говори, что таращился, пока я спал, - пробормотал Дин. – Это жутковато.

Он приподнялся на локтях и охнул: мышцы болели, как будто он полночи могилы рыл без лопаты, а оставшиеся полночи врукопашную дрался с зомби. Можно подумать, накануне они с Сэмом устроили особо жесткий контактный спарринг, а не… И тут коварно, безо всякого предупреждения пришла память о том, _что_ именно они делали. Дин рухнул обратно на постель и натянул на голову одеяло. К черту. К черту дохлого шамана и его дурацкую каменюку. Пускай они все идут лесом, а Дин будет спать до тех пор, пока не забудет все начисто.   

\- Эй, - через несколько минут подал голос Сэм. – Ты как?

\- Уйди, а? – попросил Дин. – Сходи…я не знаю, в душ, за кофе, куда угодно. Я буду спать.

\- И так уже почти сутки проспали, - возразил Сэм, но встал. – Думаешь, поможет?

Получив в ответ только молчание, он скрылся за дверью ванной. Зашумела вода.

Дин честно пытался уснуть, но все его твердые намерения жестоко обломал мочевой пузырь, который, похоже, проснулся чуть позже хозяина и принялся усиленно напоминать, что действительно прошли почти сутки. Дин с ворчанием сполз с кровати, с отвращением стянул и забросил в угол простынь и, задрапировавшись в одеяло, потянулся к двери ванной. Прежде чем одеваться, хотелось хорошенько отмокнуть под душем. Часика эдак три. Жаль, все равно горячей воды не хватит.

\- Сэм! – он забарабанил в дверь. – Воды мне оставь!

\- Угу, - донеслось сквозь мерный шелестящий шум.

От звука льющейся воды скрутило живот.

\- Ты там скоро? – нетерпеливо позвал Дин.

\- Ты сам меня сюда только что отправил! – слегка раздраженно отозвался брат. – Ты спать хотел, вот и спи!

\- Мне отлить надо, - Дин поморщился и еще раз грохнул в дверь. – Ты что, дрочишь там? Не хватило марафона?

Судя по звуку, Сэм уронил что-то тяжелое. По принципу «сделал гадость, сердцу радость» Дину сделалось чуточку легче. Дверь распахнулась, и из ванной в облаке пара и большом полотенце вывалился насквозь мокрый злой Сэм.

\- Иди уже, - процедил он. – Не отцепишься ведь.

Дин юркнул в ванную и запер за собой дверь. Снова зашумела вода. Минут через пять Сэм начал мерзнуть и мучиться подозрениями.

\- Эй! – теперь пришла его очередь барабанить в дверь. – Ты что там делаешь?

\- Моюсь, - пришел до отвращения довольный ответ. – А что еще в ванной делать?

\- Ты…скотина! – почти взвизгнул Сэм. – Я сам еще не домылся! А ну вылазь!

\- Минуток через пятнадцать. Спасибо, что оставил горячей воды!

Сэм взвыл и грохнул босой пяткой в дверь:

\- Ну выйди только, придурок! Я тебе живо зад надеру!

\- Пожалей мой зад, - фыркнул Дин. – Ему и так досталось.

Сэм закрыл лицо ладонью и, едва не поскользнувшись, отправился вытираться и одеваться. Хорошо хоть мыло смыл.

***

Дин вышел из душа, когда Сэм уже успел сходить за кофе и пирогом. К счастью, кафе было пристроено прямо к мотелю, и не пришлось бегать по холоду с мокрой головой. Кутаясь в одеяло, он, словно древний грек в тоге, прошествовал к сумке, затем снова ненадолго скрылся в ванной и появился уже в джинсах и темно-серой толстовке, которая неприятно напомнила о первой встрече со жнецами. На брата он старательно не смотрел, а сразу сел за стол и с такой жадностью набросился на пирог, что Сэму аж стало за него страшно.

\- Полегче, - он оторвался от своего стакана. – Подавишься.

\- После горячего секса всегда есть охота, - поделился Дин.

Сэм от такого заявления чуть сам не поперхнулся, но зато сообразил, в чем дело. Копинг-стратегия номер два от Дина Винчестера под названием «Да ладно, чуток смешно»: если над проблемой долго ржать, авось сама рассосется.

\- Ты не хочешь поговорить? – без особой надежды предложил он.

Дин метнул на него короткий недружелюбный взгляд:

\- Не-а.

\- Слушай, я там тоже был и тоже не в восторге, - примирительно начал Сэм. – Но…

\- Какая из букв слова «нет» тебе не понятна, Сэмми? – Дин запихнул в рот последний кусочек, встал и выглянул в окно.

Сэм только руками взмахнул и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Залезь-ка в гугл-карты, - Дин жестом указал на ноутбук. – Мне опять снился камень, и место, кажется, приметное.

Нужное место и впрямь нашлось после недолгого осмотра побережья .

\- Колони Поинт Роуд, - сказал Сэм. – Там дом на доме. Странно, что никто не поднял шум из-за громадного неопознанного каменюки.

Солнце медленно опускалось в залив. Как только стемнело, братья сели в «Импалу» и отправились искать валун. Машину пришлось оставить, чтобы не слишком тревожить местных, и идти пешком среди подступающих друг к другу коттеджей. Однако обойдя берег, залитый неярким светом фонарей, в оба конца, Винчестеры убедились, что никаким камнем, крупнее гальки, здесь и не пахнет.

\- Странно, - проговорил Дин. – Я точно видел место. Этот булыжник-переросток лежал прямо… - он осекся. – Здесь.

Сэм оглянулся на перемену интонации и увидел камень. Огромный замшелый валун, напоминающий медведя, вольготно разлегшегося у спокойной темной воды.

\- Его только что здесь не было, - указал на очевидное Дин.

\- Поэтому на него никто не обратил внимания, - пожал плечами Сэм. – Не на что обращать.

\- Спасибо, Кэп, - пробурчал брат. – Давай с ним быстрее разберемся, пока опять не исчез.

\- Как?

\- Ну… - Дин замялся. – Посолим и сожжем?

\- Камень?

\- Ну…да. Все-таки не простой камень.

Сэм скептически поджал губы, но лучше предложить ничего не смог и отправился к машине за солью, бензином и спичками, оставив брата сторожить валун. Просто на всякий пожарный.

Дин подошел поближе и втянул носом воздух. Камень пах – севером, дикостью и страхом. Протянув руку, он провел пальцами по замшелому до мягкости боку.

Из груди попсовой певички вырываются фейерверки…

При взлете ревут двигатели и больно закладывает уши…

Кисти рук горят от крысиных укусов…

Лезвие на мгновение сопротивляется руке, упершись в хребет…

 В чужое горло большими жадными глотками вытекает жизнь…

Сверху наваливается горячее тяжелое тело и выбивает из легких подслащенный отравой воздух: «Ну все, все… Не дергайся теперь, а то…»

\- Сволочь, - тихо простонал Дин (хотел орать, но нельзя привлекать внимание) и ударил камень кулаком – раз, другой, третий. – Чертов сукин сын, ты, животное…

\- Эй, - подоспевший  Сэм криво ухмыльнулся. – Думаешь, расколотишь вручную?

\- Иди к черту, Сэмми, - Дин вытер саднящую руку о джинсы.

\- Понял, заткнулся.

Они не особо верили, что получится что-то путное, но тщательно облили камень бензином, обсыпали солью и на всякий случай отошли подальше, прежде чем кинуть спичку в бензиновую дорожку.

И правильно сделали. Неприступный на вид валун вспыхнул быстрее, чем стог сена в жару. Пламя взметнулось в два человеческих роста и так же быстро опало. Не осталось даже пепла.

\- Фигасе, - прокомментировал Дин. – Хорошо пыхнуло.

\- Как привидение, - поддакнул Сэм. – Пойдем скорее, пока никто не прибежал разбираться.

За спиной уже хлопали окна и слышались взволнованные голоса.

***

Ночью вполне предсказуемо не спалось, и раннее утро застало их на заросшем берегу реки Хиллсборо. Несмотря на зябкий с ночи воздух, Дин присел на капот и смотрел на реку.

\- Всё еще злишься? – спросил Сэм, пристроившись рядом.

\- Честно? Как черт. А ты нет, скажешь? – Дин фыркнул. – Хотя, тебе-то что…

\- Как это что? – окрысился Сэм. – Старик, у тебя какой-то тюремный взгляд на это дело. Типа кто  сверху, тот крут и вообще не считается.

\- Давай не будем, - поморщился Дин. – Всё, проехали.

\- Я-то проехал. А вот ты – нет.

Дин вздохнул и устало потер лоб:

\- Хотел бы я, чтоб с памятью, как с тем камнем – пых и все, даже пепла не осталось.

\- Вспомни, сколько всего ты пережил, - сказал Сэм. – Сколько всего _мы с тобой_ пережили: смерти близких, смерти родных, черт, мы сами для друг друга умирали – и не сломались. Так неужели ты позволишь этому…

Дин отмахнулся.

Шумела река, и зимний ветер шелестел в прибрежной траве.

\- Вот тебе, - Дин показал пространству средний палец. – Вот тебе, гребаный урод! Постебаться решил? Зато ты сдох, а мы живы, слышишь? Слышишь, ты, вонючий подонок?!!

От его воплей из-под берега с плеском вырвались утки. И снова стало тихо.

\- Полегчало? – спросил Сэм через несколько минут.

Вместо ответа брат встал и пошел в машину. Скоро они уже ехали на запад, и Дин удобно откинулся на сиденье, подыскав приличную местную радиостанцию.

\- Да, спасибо, - сказал он, и Сэм мгновение соображал, к чему это. – И спасибо, что спас меня.

\- Как будто я мог по-другому.

Когда-нибудь между ними не останется недомолвок.

Дорога несла свои километры вперед, всё дальше и дальше. А пока Сэм просто прижался щекой к холодному стеклу и закрыл глаза.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
